It Was Always You
by fritokays
Summary: Bella moves to Denali years after the events of New Moon. She's moved on from the Cullen family and just wants to go to college and do some exploring. However, the vampire teaching at the front of her Statistics class might change all of that. Idek if anyone still reads Twilight fics, let alone this odd pairing that I love, but this is what is getting me out of my writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sauntered into her statistics class and chose a lecture seat near the back corner. She pulled out a notebook, a pen, and then her phone. A few emails had come in and she checked them and replied to one before finally looking up for the first time since entering the room.

This lecture hall was kind of empty. That wasn't really surprising considering it was a summer semester math class. There were maybe thirteen other students scattered throughout the room and Bella scanned the crowd and then finally looked to the front of the room.

There, in front of the lecture hall, was a curly blonde with pale skin. She was writing her name on the board and then turned around and moved out of the way so Bella could read what she had written. 'Ms. Denali' was written in an elegant script. Bella finally slid her eyes to the woman to see her looking right back at her with golden eyes.

"Shit," She said under her breath, though she knew the woman at the front of the room heard her.

0~0~0

Bella stood after the class was over and slowly made her way to the front. It had ended early being that it was the first day and her professor really just went over the syllabus and introduced herself to the class. Apparently, this was Tanya Denali. Bella knew of her family from a brief mention several years ago from a time in her life that she didn't think about any more.

The brunette made it to the front of the classroom, being the farthest back in the room, she was the last one left in the room with the professor. Her dark brown eyes met the gold ones in front of her as she handed over her signed syllabus.

She smirked as the eyes in front of her darkened just slightly, "Thank you. See you tomorrow, Ms. Denali," She said with just a hint of teasing in her tone. She watched the face in front of her for only a second before a smirk was also gracing the vampire's lips.

"Likewise, Ms. Swan."

0~0~0

The next day of class found Bella sitting on the second row of the classroom. Ms. Denali had insisted that they all move forward to the front of the room being that there were so few of them. Bella had a feeling it was solely because of her, she was the only one who had sat any farther back than the third row after all.

Throughout her lesson, the teacher kept almost direct eye contact with Bella. The brunette noticed, of course she noticed. She didn't think that anyone else did though. They were all busy taking notes and not really looking at the teacher but instead what she wrote on the board in front of them.

However, Bella couldn't help but notice and couldn't help but stare back. She was sure she missed about half of the lecture being that she couldn't really focus, but she couldn't break her eyes away except for the few times that Ms. Denali turned to write something or flipped a slide on her PowerPoint. Bella would then look down long enough to jot a few things down, only to be pulled back into her intense stare.

At the end of class, they had a quiz and Bella finished quickly. She stood after completing the relatively easy two question quiz and walked it up to her professor. As she handed it over, her fingers brushed against the cold ones that belonged to the vampire and she could have sworn she heard Ms. Denali gasp.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan," Ms. Denali said quietly without breaking eye contact with the girl in front of her, "These are the practice problems for Monday's class," She said as she handed over a handout from her desk with the weekend's homework on it.

Bella smirked and nodded as she took the paper and then left. She could have sworn she saw the woman pout slightly as she turned to leave, but who was she to really know?


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and Bella had fully settled into life in Denali, Alaska. She'd made a trip last winter to see the Northern Lights and hike a few well-known trails. She hadn't expected to fall in love with the surrounding land and the city. She looked around at her life when she went back to school, back to work, back to Charlie, back to the friends she had, and she realized that nothing was holding her in Forks but something was pulling her to Denali.

She had packed up, said goodbye to Charlie, enrolled in school, and moved north to Alaska. She'd changed a lot over the last several years. After the "incident" as she had taken to calling it in her head, she decided that she didn't need to rely on someone else in her life anymore. She started doing whatever she wanted to do. She rode her dirt bike all the time. She cliff dived. She went sky diving. She went white water rafting. She did everything she could think of.

Bella slowly became the person she was meant to be. She became the strong woman who didn't need anyone else to complete her. She became less and less clumsy until she was confident in herself and didn't trip over her feet or walk into a wall every two minutes. She put her past behind her.

0~0~0

It had been a few weeks since their first class and Bella couldn't help her crush on her gorgeous professor. She was sure the woman knew also, but neither had said more than pleasantries to the other. This weekend found Bella adventuring in town. She hadn't really had the time to do so very much yet and she felt like this weekend would be perfect for that.

The bells above the door clanged together as she entered the little book shop. The building held her favorite smell; books and coffee. She started wandering up and down the aisles and was only pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a small zap on her side.

She jumped and looked up suddenly to see a blonde stood next to her with a mischievous grin on her face as she looked at the book in her hand, "Did you need help finding anything?" The woman asked her and Bella furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to decline the help when the woman looked up and met her eyes. Another vampire. Awesome.

"Did you just shock me?" Bella asked instead and the woman laughed a beautiful laugh and smirked.

"And if I did?" Was her answer and Bella sized the vampire up. She made eye contact with her for a long moment before laughing and sticking out her hand which was received by the other woman, "I'm Kate."

"Bella," The brunette replied as she reached and took the book out of Kate's hand.

"Oh, we know," Kate said before sauntering off back down the aisle and leaving Bella behind to question what had just happened. She stood there for a moment before placing the book down and walking in the same direction, though the woman was long gone by now.

"We?" She asked knowing that Kate could hear her. She heard that same tinkling laugh coming from the door behind the counter before she reappeared, "You work here?" Bella asked in complete confusion.

"Own the store," The woman said dismissively, "And, yes, we," She answered the first question. She said nothing else and Bella stared at her expectantly before sighing.

"No chance you're going to elaborate?" She asked and Kate just grinned at her, "Awesome. I'll be browsing when you decide you'd like to continue," She watched Kate's face drop into a pout, "You look like a child who just got scolded and told that she couldn't do something."

"You're no fun," Kate pouted even harder.

"Sorry to disappoint," Bella shrugged.

"Oh, I didn't say you disappointed. You're exactly what was described," Kate said secretively and Bella just groaned when she once again did not continue.

"You want to tell me what that means?" Bella asked and then rolled her eyes.

"I can tell we're going to have an awesome relationship," Kate said and Bella just got more and more confused with every sentence.

"Katrina," Came the demure tone from the door that Kate had exited from before, "I know that you were told not to interact under any circumstances," Kate screwed up her face and another beautiful vampire appeared behind the counter, "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Carmen."

By this point, the look on Bella's face was beyond comical and Kate was having too much fun. Bella sighed and echoed the sentiment back to the new vampire, "Would you like to explain this situation to me?" Bella asked sweetly and Carmen laughed as she disappeared again into the back room.

"Kate Denali, she is not going to be happy with you!" Was tossed over her shoulder and suddenly everything made sense to Bella.

"Oh," She said simply and then turned to return to the aisle she had been on before she'd been shocked.

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?" Kate asked as she followed close behind.

"I mean oh," Bella said and couldn't help but smirk, "Sisters?" She asked as she picked up a book and skimmed the back cover.

"Yes," Kate replied and took the book from Bella's hand and put it back, "Don't bother, bad plot, shitty characterization, and terribly predictable ending," Bella laughed but let her reshelf the book.

"Why exactly is she 'not going to be happy with you'?" Bella asked and met golden eyes once again. Kate smirked devilishly.

"Because she told me not to speak to you in fear of running you off or something along those lines. Which, I mean really, is next to impossible," She shrugged.

"Kate!" She heard Carmen yell in warning. Kate had the decency to at least look chastised.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows but chose not to comment on the weird encounter, "And why is it that she cares?" Bella asked as she selected another book and started to read the back cover of it as well.

Once again, Kate removed it from her hands and placed it back, "It's a chore to read and nothing happens and then all at once, a lot more nothing happens," She said in explanation, "And you'll have to ask her that," She finished.

"Are you actually going to let me choose a book or should I just ask you what you prefer?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kate sighed in relief before zooming around the shop and coming back with three different books, "These should get you started and they're amazingly written. Trust me, I've read everything," Bella believed her. She didn't know how long Kate had been around, but all vampires needed something to do with all of that time.

The brunette accepted the three books, glanced at them, nodded her approval, and made her way back to the counter. Kate laughed and waved her off, "Please," She started with a laugh, "Just do me a favor and return them to Tanya. Don't tell her anything about them, where they came from, how you got them, and then just ask her to give them back to me?" Bella made a face but shrugged and nodded anyway, "Oh, yeah. This is definitely going to be an awesome friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later found Bella being the last student left in the classroom as she gathered her notes up and placed them into her bag. She grabbed the book she had finished and stood with it in her hand.

Ms. Denali looked up at her as she approached, "Um, could you give this back to Kate?" Bella asked and the blonde in front of her froze before Bella could have sworn that she heard her growling.

"What?" Was asked after a moment of glancing back and forth between the book and the brunette's face.

"Could you give this back to Kate?" She tried again, remembering that Kate had asked her not to mention anything else specifically and she was curious at this point why that was. She definitely heard a growl come from the woman this time, "Are you good?" Bella asked bluntly and Ms. Denali paused for a moment before taking an unneeded breath and nodding.

"Of course," She said calmly, "Return this to Kate, hmm?" She asked as she reached out and took the book from Bella. She just nodded in response and watched her teacher's face. "Who else did you meet?" She finally asked and met the brown eyes before her.

"Carmen," Bella supplied, "But, I mean, she was only yelling at Kate. It wasn't like she zapped me or anything," Bella said flippantly and without thought. The next growl was more audible.

"She zapped you?" The vampire asked and Bella sighed. Oops.

"Um, yeah," She said with a shrug, "It's fine," She continued. Her teacher stared at her for a long moment.

"What else?" Bella looked confused and the woman in front of her just gave her a pointed look.

"Um, she mentioned that you might be upset because she interacted with me and then she chose three books and asked that I return them to you without saying anything other than 'Can you give these to Kate?'" Bella summarized.

"Would you do me a huge favor?" Bella was nodding before her brain even had a chance to catch up to the words that had come out of the woman's mouth. For some reason, she always wanted to do whatever the woman asked of her, "This might sound strange. But will you come with me to the bookstore?"

"Umm," Bella started and then shrugged and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

0~0~0

"Oh, I'm going to kill her," Her professor mumbled under her breath as she parked her car at the store. Bella assumed she could hear Kate inside and that had warranted the response. Bella exited the car and had to jog a little to catch up to the vampire now storming into the store. She stepped inside and could hear her teacher growling but didn't see anyone else.

"Tanya," Kate said from somewhere in the store, "Honestly," Came from somewhere else in the store, "I was just playing around," Came from yet somewhere else and Bella breathed out a small laugh at the fact that Kate was hiding from her sister.

"Katrina, I am not above chasing you around this store and you know it!" The irate vampire in front of her said in her 'teacher tone' and Bella took a step back from her.

Bella suddenly felt air and then a zap on her side. She let out a yelp of surprise and turned around to yell at Kate but the blonde cut her off, "Sorry, babe, you're my shield right now," She said before reaching out and turning Bella back around by her shoulders and placing her between the two vampires.

"Katrina, if you don't let her go right now," Tanya started and Bella didn't super like the look that blazed in her eyes right this moment.

"That didn't sound good," Kate mumbled and Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing. She didn't figure now was the best time. Her professor saw her though and sent her a pointed look, "You think I've got any chance of getting out of this?" She asked and Bella did laugh then and shrugged.

"Doesn't look like it," She said, "She's been growling since we left campus," Was added as an afterthought.

Kate barked out a laugh at that and Bella heard Tanya growl yet again, "No way! A full on growl?!" She asked and Bella nodded in response, "Shit," She laughed out though Bella knew she was still sort of fearful.

"Kate," Tanya tried again and Kate just cut her off.

"There's got to be a way out of this situation," She continued and Bella felt the hands on her shoulders gently turning her so that Kate was at a different angle but Bella was still between them, "Hmm," She hummed out, "Bella, I need a favor."

"Oh god," Bella breathed out and saw Tanya's eyes flash with anger again.

"I need you to take a step towards Tanya," She said and Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're talking about the irate vampire? Just so we're clear here," Bella asked and Kate laughed from behind her.

"Don't worry," Kate said and gently took her hands off of Bella's shoulders but left them hovering above her. Bella shrugged and took a step towards Tanya who didn't look her way, "Another," Kate instructed from behind her and Bella sighed and did as she was asked. She was only mere inches from her professor now and still had no clue what Kate was trying to do. Although, the look in Tanya's eyes said it all for her. Kate was in big trouble. "Now, Tanya, look at Bella," Bella heard a growl but gold eyes did not meet her own, "Tanya, I'm serious, look at Bella."

Gold eyes finally shifted to brown and Bella saw the fire leave them. She watched the woman in front of her soften. She watched her rigid posture relax and she heard her sigh, "Shit that worked," Kate whispered.

"Kate, you'd better leave before that happens again," Came Carmen's nonchalant voice from the office behind the counter. Bella felt air blow past her and then heard the tinkling of the bells above the door as Kate fled the building, "Tanya, dear, stop staring at the poor girl," Was also said in the same tone and Bella furrowed her eyebrows and broke eye contact with her professor in order to glance up and make sure that Carmen wasn't actually visible.

"What just happened?" Bella finally asked and Tanya blinked and looked upward before sighing.

"You… calmed me down," Tanya said quickly and then turned on her heel and walked over to the counter. Bella stood in her spot for a moment before shaking her head and following behind the woman.

"I want a better explanation," Bella said and heard the woman sigh before she turned to face her once again now with the counter between them. Bella raised an eyebrow and saw Carmen step out from the door behind Tanya.

"I think this might be where it would be best for me to step in," She said softly and Tanya nodded after a moment, "Go chase your sister through the forest for a while, but I swear if you two hurt each other again-" Tanya cut her off.

"Yeah, I know," She said before she was gone and Bella once again heard the bells above the door tinkling.

"So, Bella, you've met our cousins."

"I have?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella stared at the woman. She had explained each coven member's stories. She'd explained how they'd met the Cullens and become "cousins". She'd explained everyone's gifts and she'd explained how old everyone was.

"And now you're sort of caught up enough for me to explain what happened here earlier," Carmen said and Bella nodded, "Edward told you that the pair of you were mates, correct?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, he did," She started and hesitated before continuing after a look from the woman that urged her to do so, "But we aren't," Bella finished and saw Carmen's eyebrows shoot up.

"You know?" She asked in shock and Bella just nodded.

"Rose told me," She shrugged.

"Rosalie?" Carmen asked and was clearly confused.

"The one and only," Bella laughed out, "I thought she hated me. Turns out she hated lying to me. We've been cool since she told me," Bella said, "No one else knows, but we're still in contact actually. She's the only one though."

"Hmm," Carmen hummed thoughtfully, "Well, that's something," She shrugged, "That makes this conversation a lot easier now that I don't have to "break your heart" and tell you that Edward isn't your mate."

"Definitely not heartbroken over it," Bella confirmed and Carmen let out a breathy laugh in response.

"Apparently." She agreed, "You do have a mate though," Carmen continued and Bella looked up sharply with furrowed brows and questions in her eyes, "And this is where I am going to leave you." She stood and Bella opened her mouth before her professor was taking the woman's seat in front of her, "Not too late, T. It's already past closing time and you know how the locals are about routine," Tanya nodded and Bella heard the bells signaling Carmen's departure.

Bella looked up from her lap then and met golden eyes. Tanya looked as nervous as a vampire could look and Bella almost laughed at the sight, "So," Bella started, "I guess you continue the explanation then?"

"Yes," The blonde answered, "You do, in fact, have a mate, Bella." The brunette nodded for her to continue and Tanya was still and silent for a long moment, "It's me."

0~0~0

After Tanya had dropped her bomb on Bella, there wasn't much else left to say. She explained a few things and explained that Bella would always be able to calm her down because of their bond. She explained that she couldn't, of her own free will, hurt Bella. She explained that Kate's little shocks to Bella set off some kind of fury inside of her. She explained a lot and then she drove Bella to her apartment being that she had driven them to the store.

Bella was now laying still on her back in the middle of her bed. Her ceiling held no answers though, no matter how hard she stared at it. Everything she'd heard today bounced around in her brain and she couldn't calm her mind down enough to sleep or even just to think about anything else.

She finally huffed, flung her blankets back away from her, and got up to grab her laptop to at least try to get her mind off of everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella skipped class the next day since it was Friday and she hadn't skipped any yet. She finally fell asleep sometime around seven in the morning and her class was at nine. She wouldn't have been able to function anyway.

She woke around ten and got up to shower. The bags under her eyes could carry everything that she had moved to Denali with and the rest of her body felt about the same. The shower woke her up slightly but she was still exhausted.

She lounged around for a couple of hours before deciding that she couldn't answer her own questions nor did she really want to be by herself when trying to figure this all out. She picked up her phone after googling to find the book store's listing and called the number listed there.

"Denali's Book Store. Kate speaking. How can I help you?" Came the chipper greeting and Bella sighed into the phone.

"Is she there?" She asked and knew that Kate would know who she was and what she was asking. She heard shuffling before hearing the sounds of the phone being picked up again.

"Hello?" Was asked cautiously by the voice of her professor… her mate?

"I need…" Bella trailed off and sighed again.

"I can come to you," Tanya offered and Bella agreed after a moment and hung up.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

0~0~0

Bella opened the door after hearing the quiet knock and was met with her professor on the other side. She stepped back to let the woman in and relock the door. She was at a loss for words and apparently her face said it all.

"I know," The woman said, "I know that it's a lot to take in. I know that you didn't see this coming. Hell, neither did Alice," Tanya made an attempt at a joke and Bella did smirk but it was short lived, "And I know that we met under strange circumstances and that me being your professor probably isn't the most normal thing ever."

Bella nodded after a moment and sighed before sinking down into her couch. She gestured for the woman to take a seat and she did so on the other end of the couch facing Bella, "Also," Tanya started and Bella looked up to see an impish look on her face, "It's policy for you to email me if you're going to miss class."

Bella's lips turned upwards as she shot the woman a look, "Sorry, Ms. Denali," She said, voice full of sarcasm, "I didn't figure I should come and sleep through your class."

The woman's demeanor changed immediately to one of concern, "You didn't sleep last night?" She asked softly and Bella suddenly felt bad for making her upset. She just shook her head in response. "I'm sorry. I should have known."

Bella waved her off and situated herself so that she was facing the woman on her couch with her legs criss-crossed and her elbows propped on her knees and her chin in her hand. She then took a moment and just looked at the woman across from her, "I've never seen a vampire wear shorts," She finally said.

Tanya was silent for a minute before laughing loudly, "That's what you're concerned about right now?" She asked and Bella just shrugged, "It's summer, I've got to play the part. People around here wear shorts until it's forty degrees just trying to hold on to anything that isn't below freezing temperatures."

"I don't-" Bella paused, "I don't know where to go from here," She said and felt helpless as she looked up at the blonde.

"Whatever you want," The vampire started, "If you want to ignore me, that's fine," She seemed upset though, "If you want to drop my class, I'd understand," She continued, "If you decide that I ruined the bookstore for you, I'm sure Kate will be upset, but," She shrugged and stared at the girl.

"You know that I can't do any of that," Bella whispered and saw hope bloom on the woman's face, "You know that I've felt pulled to you since the first time I saw you. You know that I want to make sure you're okay right now because you're apprehensive about this whole thing," Bella continued and watched the woman closely, "You know that I can't just leave and forget you."

"I didn't know that the bond was already that strong for you," Tanya finally whispered. "Of course, I feel all of those things and more because I'm not human. It would absolutely break me if you decided that you wanted to leave. But that would be what you wanted and I would have to stand by that choice."

Bella put her face in her hands and breathed in deeply. She then yawned and Tanya looked suddenly worried again for her, "You should probably get some sleep," She urged gently and Bella shrugged.

"Probably," She agreed quietly but hadn't removed her face from her hands. "So what exactly did I miss in class?" She asked with her face still covered by her hands.

She heard the most beautiful laugh she'd ever heard then, "Bella, you didn't miss anything. I took up the homework problems and let them go since it's Friday and having summer classes is a bummer." She was silent for a minute, "Will you look at me?" The vampire asked softly and Bella pulled her hands from her face almost immediately.

Bella met golden eyes and looked at the face that was quickly becoming her favorite face. She bit at her bottom lip and thought she heard Tanya growl softly. A moment later, she was letting out another yawn prompting the woman to rise from the couch.

"Bella, please get some more sleep," She said pleadingly, "I'll go now, but you can call me whenever you please. Never feel like you can't. I'll come to you no matter what." Bella pulled herself from the couch and watched the woman hesitate.

"What is it?" She asked softly and she could feel her tiredness settling in again quickly. Tanya nearly swooned at her sleepy voice.

"I just-" She paused and looked unsure again, "Can I… Can I hug you?" Tanya asked finally and Bella took a moment to process the question. The look on the woman's face was one of pure, unadulterated adoration and Bella felt herself start to melt. Carmen had explained how old Tanya was and that vampires always have that feeling of something being missing until they find their mate. She knew that Tanya just wanted some sort of contact with her.

Bella noticed Tanya's face fall and was confused for only a second before realizing that she had been silent for too long, "Oh!" She said suddenly, "Sorry, I'm sluggish and keep getting lost in my thoughts," She explained and saw the small smile return to the blonde's face. Tanya looked at her with question all over her face and Bella nodded to her and took a small step forward.

That was all of the affirmative that Tanya needed. Bella was suddenly being swept into the fiercest hug that the vampire could give her without hurting her. The human felt herself relax into her arms almost immediately. Her own arms came up to wrap around Tanya and nothing had ever felt more right. She didn't know how long they stood there like that, but it was much longer than any normal hug.

As Tanya pulled away, her hand slid down Bella's arm and latched onto her fingers. Bella couldn't blame her. She'd been alive for thousands of years before her mate was even born. She would probably want some form of physical contact too.

Bella walked her to the door and Tanya stepped out of it. Bella looked down at their joined hands and reluctantly let go of the hand in hers before looking back up to see Tanya's slight pout at the loss of contact as well.

"I didn't completely scare you away though, right?" Tanya asked in a small voice and Bella let out a breath of a laugh before shaking her head and leaning against the door jamb, "And you're not going to disappear?" She asked and Bella shook her head once again, "And I'm not going to have to wait until Monday in class to see you again right?" Bella once again started to shake her head before even hearing the whole question. She smirked once she registered it but didn't take it back, "Awesome."

The smile on the vampire's face said it all as she turned to walk down the hallway and out of the apartment building. Bella watched her until she rounded the corner before stepping back into her apartment and closing the door. She leaned back against it with a goofy smile on her face before she yawned yet again. With a roll of her eyes, she headed to her bedroom to get some more sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke slowly and opened her eyes to see that the sun was just about to set. She stretched before sitting up and searching for her phone in the midst of blankets and pillows on her bed. After hearing a thud on the floor when she lifted up her blanket, she knew that she'd found it.

She scooped the device up as she left her room and noticed that she had a few messages.

Unknown number: I totally forgot to collect your homework. I might have to rectify that. ;)

Bella laughed and shook her head as she grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge.

Bella: Where exactly did you get my number?

Ms. Denali: You called the store's phone. Remember?

Oh yeah. Duh. She'd totally forgotten most of the morning leading up to her meeting with the vampire.

Bella: Right. And if I didn't do said homework?

Ms. Denali: Yeah, right.

Bella laughed. Of course she did it. Why take a class, pay for it, and then not do any of the work? Another message from someone else came in then.

Unknown Number: Tanya is all smiley and dreamy eyed. Is she texting you, or do we have an issue that I need to solve?

Bella: Did you also get my number off of the store's phone?

Kate: Maybe. B)

Bella: Stalker

Kate: I'm offended. Did you tell Tanya she was a stalker?

Of course she hadn't. However, she was already starting to see Kate as a friend and maybe even as a sister figure. The vampire was fun to be around and her personality meshed well with Bella's own.

Kate: She's pouting now. Wth?

Oops. Bella forgot to text her back when Kate interrupted their conversation.

Bella: That's your fault. You interrupted us.

Kate: And I'm sure it won't be the last time I interrupt ;)

Bella: Ew.

Kate: Come to the store.

Bella: That didn't look like a question.

Kate: Because it wasn't

Bella rolled her eyes but changed into a pair of denim shorts and a well-loved tee before grabbing her homework.

Bella: I'm on the way.

Kate: Sweet!

0~0~0

Bella parked her car in front of the store, got out with her homework in hand, and made her way inside. The bells above her head alerting the vampires to her presence as if they didn't already know she was there. She saw Kate first being that she was sitting at the counter with her feet propped up on it.

"Do you know how to play checkers?" Kate asked without looking up from her phone and Bella propped up on the counter across from her.

"Um, yeah," She answered with question in her tone. Kate was a blur in the next moment and then there was suddenly a checker board in front of Bella and Kate was grinning from ear to ear, "I suppose you'd like to play?"

Kate just nodded and they set up the board. As Bella made the first move, Kate picked up the papers she'd laid on the counter, "What's this?"

"The homework your sister conveniently forgot to get from me," Bella said as she finished her move and looked up into golden eyes, "Why?"

"T isn't here," Kate said as she made her move. Bella furrowed her eyebrows.

"She was here ten minutes ago?"

"I might have somehow convinced her to leave."

"Why?" Bella asked in confusion but made her next move anyway.

"Just to piss her off to be completely honest," Kate admitted and Bella giggled, "It's just too easy." They chatted easily with one another as they played. Bella lost the first game badly and Kate quickly set up the board for another. They were a few moves in when Bella registered that she had her phone to her ear and was calling someone, "Did you really assign thirty homework problems for one night?" She asked as the line was connected.

Bella rolled her eyes and watched Kate jump over three of her game pieces, "Dammit, Kate," Bella mumbled and looked over the board before making another move.

"It's Bella," Kate said nonchalantly and Bella looked up and saw the vampire smirk at her, "We're playing checkers," She continued and jumped yet another of Bella's pieces, "She's terrible if you were wondering."

"I never said I was good at it."

"You said you knew how to play," Kate said and Bella huffed at her in response, "That was a lie if I've ever heard one."

Bella suddenly heard the bells above the door jingle and saw Kate lay her phone down now. She felt a gust of wind and Tanya was suddenly standing beside her and reaching out to move one of her pieces. She blocked Kate in with the move and jumped four of her pieces which still left Bella behind in the game but helped tremendously.

"Thanks," The brunette mumbled as she propped her chin in her hand and pouted at the board.

"Yeah, thanks," Kate echoed sarcastically, "I finally found someone who's worse than me at this and you ruined it."

"You convinced me to leave. I regret absolutely nothing," Tanya said and jumped Kate's last game piece.

"Fine," Kate said sassily but Bella could see the hint of a smile playing on her lips and knew that she didn't mean any of it, "It's closing time anyway. Don't keep my lights on too long," And with that, she was gone and Bella's only confirmation of that was the bells above the door.

Bella finally turned and faced the woman for the first time since she'd entered the book store that night. She truly was a vision in those shorts and her eyes still held that same adoration from earlier in them.

"You brought your homework to me," Tanya said teasingly.

"Well, Kate said you were pouting so," She shrugged but grinned at her.

"I do not pout," Tanya said defiantly and Bella just laughed, "But you most definitely did while you were playing checkers and I can say without hesitation that it was completely adorable." Bella blushed slightly and averted her eyes from the golden ones in front of her, "We should probably get the store closed up," Tanya continued in a softer tone and Bella met her eyes again.

The vampire straightened everything up in moments and was standing back beside Bella a few seconds later. She looked into brown eyes and Bella could see some sort of longing or upset there and it took her a moment to figure out why.

"I was going to walk around town for a while just to enjoy some night air since I've been inside all day," She started, "I wouldn't mind some company, if you want," She finished her sentence on an upward note so that it sounded more like a question and watched a brilliant smile spread across Tanya's face.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

I want to personally thank everyone who has taken the time to read and also to review this story! I love getting emails that someone has favorited or followed this story or that someone has left a review! Those emails make my day. I know I haven't responded to any of the reviews but I do see, read, and appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you all so much for continuing to read this story!

* * *

When Bella woke the next morning, it was with a smile on her face. She and Tanya had walked around for hours until it was late in the night and long past time that anything other than the local bar was still open. Their conversation was easy and Bella felt like she had known the woman forever rather than only for about a month. Eventually, they had ended up back at the bookstore where Bella's car was parked.

"I suppose I have to let you go now," Tanya pouted and Bella grinned at her, "I enjoyed tonight. Thank you for including me."

"Thank you for coming with me," Bella murmured and Tanya smiled at her which caused Bella's heart to skip a beat. She saw that look on Tanya's face again and just smirked as she took a step towards the woman. The vampire needed nothing else as confirmation before she had gathered Bella into her arms in a hug.

Bella buried her face in Tanya's hair and breathed in deeply. The vampire smelled amazing and Bella gripped her slightly tighter which Tanya definitely didn't seem to mind.

0~0~0

It was Thursday now and Bella's week had been hectic. She was also taking an English class for the summer and on top of her statistics class, she hadn't had the time for much else. It was midterms for the summer semester and Bella was in the middle of two novels for class, writing a paper over the comparison and contrast of the two of them, studying for her math test, and trying to find time to eat and shower between all of that.

She hadn't spent any time outside of class with any of the Denali's since the previous Saturday and if the pout on Tanya's face was any clue, the vampire didn't like it. She looked up from her book as her phone beeped.

Kate: Why is my sister pouting?

Bella: Idk, Kate. Why is your sister pouting?

Bella could picture the pout now and her heart ached slightly. She wanted nothing more than to be near Tanya right now, but she didn't have time.

Kate: I would assume it has something to do with you. She's moody as hell.

Bella: it's midterms. I've been busy reading and studying.

Kate: Is everything due tomorrow?

Bella: Yes?

Kate: Will you PLEASE hang out with her tomorrow then? She's driving me nuts. ME! I'm the one who's supposed to be bugging everyone.

Bella laughed out loud at that and rolled her eyes good naturedly at Kate's antics.

Bella: I promise I will fix your moody sister to the best of my ability

Kate: Thank god!

0~0~0

Bella woke up feeling ill though. She went to her math class, took her midterm, and left early. She felt bad about not sticking around to speak with Ms. Denali, but she thought she could grab a few extra minutes of study time before her one o'clock English class. She sat in the English building on a bench with her two books open beside one another. Her paper had been a breeze to write and now she was just grabbing some last minute details being that she didn't know what was on the test.

Her throat continuously felt worse as the day went on and her head was pounding by the time she entered her English class. She took her test which wasn't too bad, turned it and her paper in, gathered her things, and headed back to her apartment.

She took her temperature on a whim and grimaced when the thermometer read 101.1 degrees. Great. She swallowed some Tylenol and made her way to her bedroom to lie down.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella woke to her phone ringing and blindly reached out for it. She took note of them time, 3 o'clock, as she did so.

"Hello?" She said and her voice sounded scratchy.

"You sound like shit," Came the blunt reply.

"Thanks, Kate," Bella replied as she flopped onto her back. At least her headache had ebbed some, "What's up?"

"You promised to fix my moody sister today and yet she's still moody."

"Shit," Bella swore. She'd forgotten in her haste to get her throat and head to stop hurting, "Sorry. I came home, took Tylenol, and passed out."

"Wait, are you sick? I thought I just woke you up or something," Kate said and Bella took note of the worried tone she had.

"Well you did, but I am also sick," Bella replied.

"Oh," Kate was quiet for a minute, "I'll let you sleep then but it's still your responsibility to fix Tanya at some point in the near future."

"Fair enough," Bella replied as they hung up. She pulled herself from the bed, used the restroom, and made her way towards her kitchen. A knock sounded at her front door and she furrowed her eyebrows but moved to answer it anyway.

She opened the door to her professor standing on the other side. The woman had a slightly worried expression on her face and as Bella looked at her in question, she held up a bag of take out that contained the best chicken noodle soup Bella had ever smelled. She gave a small grin and Bella felt the corner of her mouth turn upwards as she stepped to the side and let Tanya into her apartment.

0~0~0

Tanya had insisted that Bella eat before all but forcing water down her throat. They were sat beside one another on Bella's couch while a rom-com played on her TV. They sat close, but not close enough to be touching. Bella had a weird feeling like she should just lean into the woman's side, but didn't act on the feeling.

The human could feel herself getting more and more sleepy as they watched the movie and shifted in an attempt to wake herself up some. She vaguely remembered Tanya whispering something along the lines of "Go to sleep, baby," before her eyes were closing.

0~0~0

When she woke, she snuggled farther into whatever she was laying on before fully waking up. As she opened her eyes, she realized that her upper body was laid on Tanya. The blonde had her back to the arm of the couch and Bella's head was laid on her stomach. Her arms were around the vampire's waist, and Tanya's fingers softly carded through brown locks.

Bella was loathe to move and groaned as she finally, fully woke up, "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Came a soft voice from above her and Bella shrugged and thought nothing of snuggling into the cold body beneath her, "You missed the entire second half of your movie as well as a particularly well-made horror film."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you here," Bella said as she started to sit up. She was held in place quickly and finally looked up at the face of the vampire she was laid on.

"Bella," Tanya said gently, "Nothing could take me away from you. Especially when I know you're sick. If spending some time with you right now means that I get to hold you uninterrupted while you sleep, I will gladly sit here for days on end."

Bella blushed brightly and buried her face back into Tanya's stomach. She heard, and felt, the laugh that followed her action, "You being a total snuggler is just a bonus," Tanya threw in as an afterthought and Bella blushed once again.

"Yeah, well," Bella mumbled, "I have a fever and you're chilly," She said.

Tanya giggled, "Is that all?" She said in a playful tone.

Bella was silent for a moment before pulling her face from her hiding spot and turning her head to lay her cheek on the woman's stomach and turn her gaze towards the TV that was still on. "You're pretty snuggly," Bella whispered with a shrug and felt the woman's small giggle again.

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty snuggly," Tanya said cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said trying to hide her embarrassment, "What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Around midnight," Came her reply and Bella groaned, "You clearly needed the sleep, Bella. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I guess," Bella said with a shrug and felt Tanya's fingers resume their movements through her hair. It was a soothing motion and one that Bella knew she could get used to, "Thank you… for being here," She said after a few moments and barely above a whisper.

Tanya's hand stilled before she was gently pulling Bella up to sit facing her. Though, she kept hold of one of her hands and interlocked their fingers together. "Sweetheart," She began, "I will always be here. No matter what. It's important that you know that. There is nothing in this world that could tear me away from you except for you. Therefore, you never have to thank me for being there. I always will be and I look forward to it."

Bella's little grin only grew as Tanya spoke to her until she was desperately trying not to smile too broadly. She looked deep into golden eyes for a moment before shifting slightly, "You, like, can't get sick right?" Bella asked in just slight confusion for a moment.

Tanya furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head, "Um. No. I'm technically dead," She said with a short laugh, "Why?"

Bella's eyes dropped to her lips briefly before darting back up to her eyes. She watched the vampire's eyes darken slightly before she leaned in and pressed her lips gently to the cold ones before her.

It was a simple, chaste kiss, but as Bella pulled away, Tanya's smile only grew wider. Bella blushed at the thought that she'd been the reason for that smile and bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely at the vampire.

The blonde reached out and tucked a loose curl back behind Bella's ear and then cupped her cheek. She rubbed her thumb gently back and forth along the human's cheek bone, "I hope you realize that you just made me at least ten times clingier than I was before," Tanya finally said teasingly.

Bella laughed and just leaned forward to lean her forehead against the vampire's, "I think I can handle that."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate: I want details.

Bella woke to a text from Kate and rolled her eyes before burrowing back into her pillow trying to chase sleep.

Kate: Seriously. Details, please.

Bella groaned after checking her phone again and seeing that it was still just Kate. She flopped onto her back to text the vampire back.

Bella: Details on what, Kate?

She decided to play coy. She felt much better and her mood was returning to her too.

Kate: Please, Tanya has practically been walking on air today. What happened yesterday?

Bella bit her lip as she smiled softly at the thought of Tanya being in a good mood after they spend the day together.

Bella: None of your business.

Kate: UGGGGHHHHHH

Kate: Come play video games with me.

Bella blinked a few times in confusion before replying.

Bella: I'm worse at video games than I am at checkers.

Kate: I'm banking on that. I'll be at your place in five. Be ready.

Bella stared at her phone for a moment before shrugging and getting up to get dressed.

0~0~0

Kate had shown up to her apartment door and Bella had rode piggy back all the way back to their home. Tanya had meetings on campus and Carmen, along with her mate Eleazer who Bella had yet to meet, were taking a trip south for a few days.

Kate had tossed a controller at her, explained the basic controls and maneuvers, and then turned on Call of Duty.

Bella did her best to keep up with the game and with Kate and after a while she seemed to really start to get the hang of it, "Damn, you're not half bad at this," Kate mumbled as she focused on the large flat screen in front of them.

"I can only go up from here, Kate. Watch your back," Bella said cheekily and then groaned when Kate shot her, "Damn. I got too cocky."

0~0~0

When Tanya entered her home, she was confused. She could have sworn that she could pick up Bella's scent on the way in and assumed that the human had been at the bookstore with Kate at some point today. However, as she got closer, she could hear a human heartbeat.

When she entered the living room, the first thing she saw was that god awful game Kate always insisted on playing. As she rounded the couch, she heard herself let out a growl.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, T. She's killing my ass," Kate said in response to the growl. Bella was sat with her back against the arm of the couch, an intense look on her face as she concentrated, and her calves were propped in Kate's lap who was sat next to her. "Seriously, T. We're almost done with this battle and then you can have her."

"Not an object to be given," Bella mumbled as her thumbs moved rapidly and her gaze didn't leave the screen in front of them. Tanya grinned in response to her girl.

Kate let out a groan a moment later and the look of pure shock on Bella's face said it all. She had beaten the vampire, "No damn way," Kate sighed and Bella just smirked at her. Kate stood and shook her head, "Next time we'll try Black Ops," Kate said as she left the room.

Tanya took a seat next to Bella, lifted the human's legs, and placed them down in her own lap now, "Exactly how did you end up here playing video games with Kate?" She asked.

"She asked me," Bella said with a shrug.

"Mmhmm," Tanya hummed, "And if I were to ask you to-" She was cut off by a shout from somewhere in the house.

"Ew! At least let me leave first!" Kate yelled.

Tanya rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Bella watched her for a moment before the vampire focused her attention back onto the human.

"I don't know why she flipped. I was just going to ask you to have dinner with me."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows but didn't look put off by the idea. "You don't eat."

Tanya laughed softly, "No, but you do. And it's a customary date idea to have dinner together out somewhere. Is it not?"

Bella swallowed thickly before nodding, "It is."

"So. Will you have dinner with me?" Tanya asked and Bella nodded, "Tonight?" She asked again and Bella paused before nodding again with a smile on her face, "Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

Bella was putting the final touches on her light make up when a knock sounded at her door. It was 6:30 and Tanya had definitely said 7:00 but whatever. The vampire had told her not to get too dressy, she didn't want to take the human somewhere that would make her uncomfortable and Bella had let out a relieved breath, she may not be as clumsy as she once was, but fancy restaurants still weren't her thing.

She made her way to the door and opened it to see Kate smirking on the other side, "Hmm, not the Denali I was expecting," Bella said as she turned and started back towards her bathroom leaving the door open for Kate to come through and close behind her.

"Well I can't bother you from home now can I?" Bella rolled her eyes in response.

"I suppose not," She said as she moved onto her hair and pinned the top back so that it wouldn't be in her face all night.

"You want to know where she's taking you?" Kate asked and Bella met her eyes in the mirror.

"Well, yeah," Bella said in response.

"So do I," Kate mumbled and Bella barked out a laugh.

"I can't stand your ass," She laughed out and Kate just grinned proudly at her. "Do I look okay?" She asked after she placed her second bobby pin.

"Bella, I don't think she cares," Kate said seriously and Bella just looked at her, "Yes, you look great," Kate huffed and Bella smirked at her. The vampire pulled out her phone and opened her camera app. She pointed it at the mirror, "Smile."

"Did you just suddenly become every single teenage and college girl in this generation?" Bella asked as she did what was asked of her.

"I like this generation. Having pictures of everything is amazing," Kate said as she looked down at her phone, "Plus, I like messing with Tanya," She threw out afterwards.

"That makes more sense," Bella said with a nod. Her phone buzzed and the device was in Kate's hand a moment later. She didn't mind, she didn't have anything to hide.

"You have her in your phone as Ms. Denali," Kate said and suddenly fell into a fit of giggles, "Oh my god. Do you call her Ms. Denali?" Kate said through her laughter and Bella reached for her phone. She unlocked it to see the message she'd received.

Ms. Denali: I'm heading your way. Just a heads up.

"No," Bella said and then thought about it, "Well, I mean yeah I guess so."

Kate continued to laugh, "That's hilarious," She giggled out and fired off a text, "Damn that's funny."

"She's on her way just so you know. You don't seem to like to be around once you've pissed her off by being near me," Bella said as she left the bathroom and Kate followed after her.

"Ooh, thanks. I sure don't," Kate said, "Have fun!" She said as she left through the front door and closed it behind her. Not even a moment later there was another knock.

"Kate I swear, you were just in here, there's no reason to be knocking," Bella said as she answered the door and then was met with the sight of Tanya, "How do I keep opening the door to the Denali I'm not expecting?" She mumbled and saw one of Tanya's eyebrows arch up as she smirked.

"Why was Kate here?" She asked.

"To bother me," Bella shrugged and grabbed her keys before stepping into the hallway with the woman.

"Of course. I should have guessed," Tanya murmured. They made their way to the vampire's car and were on the road before she spoke up again, "Do you really have me in your phone as Ms. Denali?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh," Bella groaned and laid her forehead in her palm, "Yes," She said simply.

"I know that I never actually told you, but you know that you can call me Tanya right?" The woman asked with a hint of humor to her voice as if she was finding this amusing.

"I... I mean," She huffed when Tanya giggled.

"Oh you are way too adorable for words," The vampire said as she reached over and took the human's hand in her own. As she laced their fingers together, she spoke again, "And so damn beautiful."

Bella blushed a glorious shade of red but met Tanya's gaze anyway. She watched the vampire bring their joint hands up to her lips so she could place kisses to Bella's knuckles. Bella felt her heart soar. Her mate bond was strong and Tanya made her feel giddy at all times. From what Carmen had told her, mate bonds are extremely strong between newly mated vampires. They are still super strong for the vampire when newly mated with a human, but the human may not feel the bond to begin with. Bella's bond was exceptionally strong for a human.

Bella's body reacted to the vampire before her brain could process what she was doing. She lifted the arm rest between them, took off her seat belt, slid into the middle seat, and snuggled into Tanya's side. The blonde watched on with a smile on her face and wrapped her arm around Bella's waist once she was settled and pulled her impossibly closer.

"Better?" She asked teasingly, though Bella knew that she didn't mind.

"Much."


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Tanya had taken her to a nicer restaurant but nothing too fancy. They'd sat in an obscure corner so no one would really realize that Tanya hadn't eaten. The two carried easy conversation and enjoyed the other's company.

Tanya had driven them back into Denali and they were now sat in the otherwise empty park cuddled together on a bench. Bella was leaned into the vampire with her arms around Tanya's waist and one of Tanya's arms thrown over her shoulders. Her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

She heard a sound like a faint buzzing and it took her a minute to place it before she was giggling and drawing even more of Tanya's already undivided attention. "Are you purring?" She asked incredulously as her giggles refused to subside.

If Tanya could have blushed, Bella would have bet anything that she would be right now. She nodded sheepishly and Bella laughed even harder at the idea of a vampire being embarrassed, "Explain," She gasped out through her laughs.

"It's pretty much the same concept as cats," The vampire mumbled, "Content, happy, and so on," She continued in her embarrassed, quiet voice. Bella finally stopped laughing and smiled widely at her, "What?"

"It's pretty stinking cute actually," The brunette admitted and Tanya grinned at her, "I'm sure if I could purr, I would be too."

"Good to know," Tanya said as she reached and pulled Bella back into her side being that the girl had moved away as she had her laughing fit.

"I really enjoy spending time with you," Bella said and Tanya looked down at her, "You make me feel happy," Tanya smiled but Bella could see the underlying question in her eyes, "I can't purr, so I'm going to tell you how I feel," She said in explanation and saw tears that would never and could never fall well up in the vampire's eyes. "You make my heart race, which I'm sure you already know," She said with a smirk and Tanya nodded with a watery laugh, "I think you're the most gorgeous thing to ever walk this planet. I like the way you smell. I love the way your hair feels. I love that you paint your toenails black. And the sound of your laugh is my favorite sound," She finished somewhat embarrassed but knowing that she meant every single word.

Tanya pulled Bella to her and suddenly a pair of cold lips were on her own. Bella moaned and opened her mouth to the vampire as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Tanya tasted just as Bella expected her to; like perfection. Her hands anchored firmly into brown locks as Bella's own gripped at her waist and pulled herself closer to the vampire. As they kissed, she could feel her body begging her for more. But they were in a public park and this was sort of their first kiss being that the other one had been so chaste while Bella was sick.

Tanya pulled away a moment later and Bella panted not realizing that she had needed air in favor of continuing their make-out session. The vampire smiled brightly as she laid her forehead against Bella's, "Thank you," She said sincerely and Bella just smiled and leaned forward to peck her lips.

They heard Tanya's phone alarm and the vampire dug it out of her back pocket and opened a text from Kate. It was the picture of her and Bella from earlier in the human's bathroom and Bella heard Tanya growl lightly. She laughed and reached for the woman's phone.

Tanya released it willingly and looked to the brunette in question. Bella opened the camera app, held it in front of them, kissed Tanya on the cheek sweetly, and snapped the picture. She handed the phone back afterwards and laid her head down on the vampire's shoulder.

Tanya pulled the photo up and turned her head slightly to press a kiss to Bella's hair in thanks. She sent the photo to her sister with a middle finger emoji attached and Bella chuckled at that. The human then watched Tanya set the photo as her lock screen wallpaper before pocketing the phone again.

"I'm going to kill her," Tanya mumbled and Bella laughed in response. She lifted her head off of Tanya's shoulder and the woman faced her once again.

"That's fine and all, but it's going to have to wait," She said and Tanya opened her mouth to ask why before Bella's lips were on hers again. The vampire moaned her appreciation out as Bella's fingers carded into soft, blonde hair.

"I agree."


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's Sunday was spent reading her next novel for class and studying for the inevitable pop quiz that would also come with her English class. Kate had roped her into a few games of pool played through iMessage, but other than that, she hadn't seen the Denalis and she was missing one in particular.

Bella showed up early to her math class on Monday but was disappointed that Tanya wasn't there yet. She put her things on her desk as her phone beeped and she located the device.

Tanya: I'm in my office ;)

Bella had changed the woman's contact in her phone after the two Denalis had so much fun with it. It was now in as the woman's first name accompanied by a heart emoji.

Bella: And your office is where?

Tanya: It's on your syllabus

Bella rolled her eyes and didn't feel like digging through all of her notes to find her syllabus. She left the classroom.

Bella: And I repeat, your office is where?

Tanya: Second floor. #241

Bella climbed the stairs quickly and made her way down to the second to last door on the left. She doubled checked the number before knocking lightly and opening the door.

Tanya was sat before her on her school desktop entering grades into the system. She smiled Bella's way, "One second, sweetheart. I'm nearly finished," She mumbled as she concentrated and Bella's heart jumped at the endearment. She let the door close behind her as she stepped into the office fully. Tanya put her focus on Bella not even a minute later and smiled widely, "I missed you yesterday," She murmured as she held her hands out.

Bella rounded the desk and allowed Tanya to lace their fingers together as she leaned back against the woman's desk, "And as cheesy as it sounds, I missed you too," Bella whispered as Tanya kissed her knuckles softly.

"I was thinking," Tanya started as she stood and tucked Bella's hair behind her ear, "That we could catch a movie tonight," She finished and pecked Bella's lips.

The brunette smiled, "That sounds great and all," She whispered as she also kissed Tanya gently in a playful way, "But I'd much rather have you to myself and we could watch a movie at my place," She offered as arms snaked around her waist.

"That sounds perfect," Tanya whispered against her lips as she claimed them again, "And we should probably get back down to the classroom. Class starts in two minutes."

"Which means I've got a minute and a half for this," Bella said before connecting their lips soundly.


	13. Chapter 13

Movie night was great. Bella snuggled with Tanya for hours. They watched the movie, they made comments, and they talked. Bella used Tanya as a human sized pillow, and the vampire definitely didn't mind in the slightest. She let out a laugh when Bella yawned for the fourth time but still insisted she wasn't tired and wanted to stay up with Tanya.

"Bella, baby, you're tired. Go to bed. It's okay," Tanya said as she ran her fingers through brunette hair. The human was currently lying on top of her on the couch. Bella shook her head, "Isabella Swan."

"I love you and all, but no," Bella said without thinking. She looked up when Tanya's fingers stopped their movement suddenly and furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"I did you just say you loved me?" Tanya asked in the smallest voice Bella had ever heard from her. The human swallowed and now realized what she'd said without really meaning to. She meant it though and there was no reason to take it back now.

"No, Tanya," Bella said slowly and watched the vampire's face fall, "I said I _love_ you. Present tense," She finished only a split second before her mouth was covered with Tanya's.

"I love you, Bella," Tanya said in between urgent, yet love filled kisses, "I love you so much," The vampire whispered against warm lips. Their next kiss was interrupted by Bella's fifth yawn of the night. Tanya giggled loudly, "Will you please go to bed now?" She asked in her teacher voice and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," She mumbled as she stood and stretched her arms over her head. She grabbed one of Tanya's hands and tugged so she would stand up as well. The human wrapped herself around the vampire and buried her face into her neck, "Good night," Bella murmured against her neck.

"Good night, darling," Tanya whispered against dark hair. Bella walked her to the door and they stood in the doorway for a long few moments whispering soft words to one another and stealing chaste kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bella said as she accepted Tanya's kiss and then watched the woman leave. She made her way to bed on a high from the vampire.

0~0~0

The rest of her week was pretty uneventful. She spent several evenings with Tanya. She spent some time at the store with Kate. And she spent a lot of time studying and reading for class.

It was Saturday now and Tanya was away at a conference several states over. Bella had woken, made breakfast, and was sat at her table eating it when her father called. She'd answered and had a pleasant conversation with Charlie until the last few moments of it.

Charlie had mentioned Bella dating and Bella had bit the bullet and told her father that she was dating someone. He'd said he was happy and hoped to meet the guy soon. Bella had bit her lip before deciding it was now or never and told her father that he wouldn't be meeting a guy but, rather, a girl.

Charlie had been quiet for a long moment and Bella actually looked at her phone to make sure they hadn't lost connection, "Dad?" She asked cautiously. A moment later, he was yelling through the phone at the top of his lungs.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate looked at her phone when it rang and grinned. Bella and herself popped up on the screen as the human called. She picked the device up and answered it, "Kate Denali at your service!" She greeted in her truly "Kate" way of doing things.

"Kate," Came the broken response across the line.

"Bella," The vampire said with all sense of humor gone from her voice. She sat up straight in the chair she was occupying, "Bella, are you okay?"

"My dad he-" Bella's voice broke and Kate stood and sped through closing the store before leaving.

"Hold on. I'll be right there."

0~0~0

Kate had gotten to Bella's apartment and found the incoherent human. She couldn't get any semblance of an answer out of her about what had happened. She took Bella back to her own home, carrying her piggy back.

She'd sat Bella on the couch in the living room and went into their seldom used kitchen in search of something specific. Bella could hear the vampire banging around but couldn't make herself move to go see what she was doing.

Kate eventually returned with a bottle of Tequila in her hand and a shot glass. Bella's watery brown eyes met golden ones and tears slipped free, "You're a mess," She whispered.

"A mess that's about to make you feel better?" Kate said unsurely and with a shrug and Bella just nodded as more tears freed themselves down her cheeks and reached towards the bottle. She forwent the shot glass and brought the bottle to her mouth to down a gulp of the fiery liquid. "Tanya's on her way, but it's going to be a few hours still," Kate murmured as she watched Bella closely, "Bella, what happened?" She finally asked.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Bella laughed a watery laugh and took another drink, "I'm a nasty dyke," She said and the last word broke off as another sob left her throat. Kate's undead heart broke and she knew her sister wouldn't mind as she pulled Bella into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. I've seen the way you two are together and I know that you're mates. It's a beautiful thing that the two of you share and you're the best sister that I could have possibly gotten out of this situation. I'm super glad that T isn't straight," She added the last part as an afterthought and was rewarded for it when Bella laughed softly against her.

0~0~0

Kate heard Tanya approaching and looked down at the sleeping Bella who was currently leaned into her side. Her sister entered the house and in a blur she was in the room. Kate watched as Tanya took in the scene before turning her attention to her sister.

"Is she drunk?" She asked.

"Tipsy at best," Kate answered with a shake of her head, "She's still pretty damn upset though."

Tanya nodded and leaned down to cup Bella's cheek in her palm. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the human's cheek. Bella woke slowly and blinked a few times before seeing Tanya.

Her face immediately looked forlorn again and she wrapped her arms around Tanya's neck as the vampire leaned down and hugged her tightly. She stood with Bella in her arms and the human wrapped her legs around her waist as she buried her face into Tanya's neck. Tanya made eye contact with Kate and mouthed a heartfelt thank you to her sister and Kate just shook her head. "She's my sister now, T. It's my job," Kate said softly enough that Bella barely heard her but made a mental note to thank her later when she could think properly.

Bella registered that she was being carried through the house and upstairs. Tanya opened a door and entered a room before sitting down on a bed against the headboard with Bella in her lap. She carded her fingers through the human's hair and just held her for a while.

Bella finally breathed in deeply and slid off of Tanya's lap to sit next to her leaned into her side. She tangled her legs with Tanya's and nuzzled her face into her mate's shoulder, "Thank you," Bella whispered.

"There's absolutely nothing to thank me for, Bella bear. Nothing," Tanya said. Bella smiled and let out a watery laugh. Tanya had no chill when it came to nicknames or terms of endearments for Bella. The human loved them. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bella was quiet and Tanya nodded, "Then do you want to tell me why every single one of your toenails is painted a different color?"

Bella laughed softly, "Because your sister is a hot mess?" She said with an up note at the end so it sounded like a question.

Tanya laughed and then laughed again but pulled Bella impossibly closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "She says she's your sister too, Bella."

Bella was quiet for a long few minutes as Tanya's fingers weaved through her hair soothingly, "My dad called," She finally said. Tanya nodded but didn't press her, "We were having a fine conversation until he mentioned me dating," She took a breath, "I finally told him. I- I wasn't out to him and, well, I love you and I don't want to hide you from anyone," Bella mumbled and Tanya pressed her lips to Bella's forehead, "Apparently Charlie's a huge homophobe."

"Baby girl," Tanya started and Bella buried her face into her neck, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tanya," Bella whispered against her neck, "It doesn't really even matter," Bella said with a shrug, "I was just in my feelings apparently."

Tanya pulled back and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. Bella smiled softly at her, "I'd choose you over him any day." Tanya surged forward then and crushed her lips against Bella's. The brunette kissed her back as fiercely as she could.

Tanya finally pulled back and laughed, "Kate says that you are exceptionally cheesy."

"Kate's exceptionally ass-y," Bella mumbled and Tanya laughed and then laughed even harder.

"She's on her way up here to tackle you. Just heads up," Bella's eyes widened comically in response and a moment later, the door was opened and Kate was blurring towards her. Bella was on the floor a moment later being tickled. She laughed and gasped.

"Kate!" The human managed between giggles, "Please!" She gasped and finally made eye contact with her smiling mate who was watching from over Kate's shoulder where she was still sitting on the bed, "Tanya, baby, help!"

The vampire rolled her eyes and shook her head good naturedly before standing and stepping to them. Kate halted for her sister and Bella breathed in heavily. Tanya met Kate's eyes with a smirk before they both turned back to Bella. "Oh, hell no," The human said before shrieking with laughter again.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate had gone to hunt and Tanya had suggested that Bella take a bath to feel better and wash the day and the conversation off of her. She'd ran the human a bath, stood in the middle of the bathroom and held Bella close while the water ran, and then left after kissing her softly on the lips with a promise to bring in some pajamas for her.

Bella had enjoyed her hot bath in Tanya's overly large bathtub. Tanya had added oils and bubbles to make it even better. She'd climbed from the receding water and grabbed a fluffy towel to dry off. The pile of clothes that Tanya had placed on the counter for her was grabbed. Bella pulled on the soft sleep shorts and noticed with a smirk how short they were. She then rolled her eyes. No bra and no shirt.

"Okay, Tanya. I see what you did here," She said at normal volume because she knew that her mate could hear her, "I'm in need of a top." Tanya made no response whatsoever and Bella sighed with a smirk on her face before rolling her eyes and opening the door of the bathroom and stepping into Tanya's bedroom. Tanya, however, wasn't there, "Hmm. I'm half naked in your bedroom," Bella said in amusement and suddenly the bedroom door was opening.

Tanya entered the room to Bella stood with a disapproving look on her face, her hands propped on her hips, and her bare torso out in its full glory. She pursed her lips as she made eye contact with Tanya, "Enjoying yourself?" She asked sassily and Tanya bit her lip but nodded anyway with no shame, "Can I have a shirt now?"

Tanya pursed her lips before speaking, "Can I hug you first?" She asked coyly and Bella took a breath.

"T," She started, "You never have to ask," She finished and Tanya's smirk grew into a full blown smile as she made her way to Bella. She gathered the human in her arms and Bella's own arms looped around her neck, "All of this just so you could get to second base like a high school boy?"

"Bella boo," Tanya said and paused when Bella giggled at the nickname, "I'm pretty sure if I wanted to get to second base, I would have only had to ask," She finished and Bella attempted to look angry before breaking and laughing with a nod, "I didn't leave you a shirt because you don't sleep in them," Tanya continued and Bella furrowed her eyebrows at her, "No, I have not been watching you sleep. When you open the door in the morning, your PJ shorts are wrinkled but the shirt looks like you've just put it on. And when we watch movies at night at your apartment, your favorite PJ shorts smell like you and are worn but the shirts don't have as much of your scent on them and they still look new."

Bella listened intently and then threaded her fingers into blonde curls and tugged hard to bring Tanya to her. She crushed her lips against Tanya's and the vampire kissed her back just has fiercely. Her arms came around Bella's waist easily and tugged her even closer until their bodies were flush against one another.

"I love you so much," Bella panted as she pulled away when she finally needed air, "I can't believe that you notice things like that about me," Bella whispered as she absentmindedly twirled blonde hair around her fingers.

"Bella, my darling, I notice _everything_ about you."

0~0~0

As Bella was falling asleep that night, she was laid against her favorite human sized pillow. Tanya was absolutely beautiful as she laid with her. She'd put on a pair of pajamas and after a moment Bella had pursed her lips before reaching for the hem of the shirt and pulling it over the vampire's head. "Even," She'd whispered with a smirk and earned a small giggle in response.

At some point during the evening, Bella had French braided Tanya's golden hair into two adorable French braids and the vampire had yet to take them out. She was now laid with Bella snug against her as she spoke softly to the human who was getting sleepier by the second.

"Do you have any idea how much I absolutely adore you?" She asked as Bella's breathing started to even out, "I love you so much Isabella. More than I ever could have imagined loving anyone," She continued, "And I promise you that as long as I am on this earth, no harm will come to you. I would give everything to keep you safe."

Bella shifted slightly and opened sleepy eyes to look at Tanya, "Everything except yourself please. I don't think that I could live without you, Tanya," She said earnestly and accepted the chaste kiss pressed to her lips, "And I absolutely adore and love you more than anyone else in this universe."


	16. Chapter 16

Bella woke slowly to an odd sensation. Something solid was laying on her back and as she opened her eyes and turned her head to the side, she saw her gorgeous mate sitting cross legged beside her. She was still topless and her hair was still braided and Bella felt herself swoon all over again. However, she still wasn't sure what was on her back.

She shifted slightly to look back and then just looked at Tanya with a clear 'what the hell?' face. "You make an excellent table," Tanya said by way of explaining why there was a large book laid open on Bella's back that she was currently reading from. Bella rolled her eyes but laid her head back down and continued to watch Tanya.

"So, what did you say when you left the conference yesterday?" Bella asked after a moment and after finally realizing that she didn't know. Tanya turned the page and kept her focus on the book as she answered.

"I told them that my gorgeous girlfriend needed me more than I needed that conference," Tanya answered easily. Bella reached out and laced her fingers loosely with Tanya's, "And I would do it again and again if it meant I got to be here to comfort you," She continued to speak freely and easily as if everything she was saying was completely true and offered no room for argument.

Bella turned and grabbed the book so it wouldn't fall as she sat up. She sat it to the side, careful not to lose Tanya's place, and crawled towards the vampire. She settled herself in Tanya's lap straddling her and draped her arms around Tanya's shoulders.

Golden eyes met brown and a brilliant smile made its usual appearance, "Perfect," Bella whispered before pecking Tanya's lips, "You are perfect."

"Not nearly as perfect as you are," Tanya whispered against her lips as she claimed them again for herself.

"Can you guys not?!" Kate yelled loudly enough for Bella to hear from downstairs. The human giggled as Tanya growled in response.

"Leave, Katrina," Tanya said at normal volume and Bella heard a distinct groan before Kate said something about going to the store. She couldn't really be bothered to listen when Tanya's lips were once again claiming her own and Tanya's fingers were ghosting up and down Bella's bare back.

Their kisses became steamier and more languid. Bella bit down on Tanya's bottom lip and the vampire growled, "Not fair," She responded against human lips knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to even attempt to nip at Bella's skin.

"Completely fair," Bella whispered in response as she trailed her lips and teeth along Tanya's jaw line. Bella's heart pounded as she tried to get Tanya even closer to her than she already was. She felt fingers weave into her messy bed hair and moaned in response when they tugged softly, "T," She said and Tanya immediately stopped her movements and pulled back to look at Bella, "Baby, don't stop, just get the damn book off of the bed before I get a papercut," Tanya giggled as she shifted to kick the book off of the bed and out of their way. She laid Bella down as she did so and hovered over her, "Now, take me, dammit."

"Yes, ma'am."


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year, everyone! Thank you all for reading this fic and supporting me as I write!

* * *

Tanya: You look stunning.

Bella rolled her eyes as she looked at the text she'd just received in the middle of class. She had on a pair of khaki shorts, her favorite soft t-shirt, and a pair of beat up Keds. She'd thrown her hair into a messy bun and hadn't even attempted to put make-up on.

Bella: Suuure.

She sent it with a rolling eyes emoji and went back to her practice problems. Her phone lit up again.

Tanya: Bella, you are absolutely breath-taking. No matter what. I will always think that sweetheart.

Bella looked up and caught golden eyes. She felt herself melt and smiled softly at Tanya. The vampire beamed back at her.

0~0~0

Tanya's fingers ghosted over Bella's back through her thin tank top that night as they laid together on her couch watching TV like they usually did. "I have a question," Tanya said suddenly and Bella turned her head to give the vampire her undivided attention, "The tattoos?" She said like a question and Bella smiled up at her, "When did you get them? And what do they mean?"

Bella's smile was soft, she knew the questions had to come at some point. Tanya had seen her in all her glory now after all. She addressed the one on her ribs first. It was a silhouette of a bird taking flight. "This one," She gestured, "Represents me leaving my past behind. It's me spreading my wings and taking a chance on everything life had to offer. I was once so closed off and afraid of everything. I got it on my twentieth birthday after going sky diving."

Tanya giggled at the image of Bella jumping out of a plane and tugged her even closer than she already was. The other one was on her hip. A delicate script that read 'If I cannot move Heaven, then I will raise Hell'.

"The other one is kind of self-explanatory. I was done being the quiet shy girl who was meant to be seen and not heard. I decided to change myself and be who I wanted and not who others wanted me to be," She shrugged and looked back up at Tanya, "I like them."

"I love them," Tanya whispered as she grazed her finger tips over each of them momentarily, "And I love you and the woman that you are. I would love you anyway, but I'm happy that you're happy and I'm happy that you like who you are. Because I love who you are."


	18. Chapter 18

Bella checked her phone when it pinged and her face lit up. Tanya looked at her curiously as she stood, "Sweet!" The human said as she left the apartment, "T! Lock the door and come on!" She yelled from down the hallway and the confused vampire just blinked, grabbed her mate's keys, and closed and locked the door behind her.

She made her way downstairs and found Bella signing the paperwork on some guy's clipboard before he was getting back in his truck and leaving, "Bella, baby, what is happening?" Tanya asked after a moment.

Bella squealed and pointed, "It's my bike!" She said excitedly and Tanya furrowed her eyebrows and glanced behind her mate. There, behind Bella, stood a pristine Harley Davidson. "I couldn't bring it when I first moved up here so I waited a while and had it shipped!" Bella bounced on her toes.

"You drive a motorcycle?" Tanya said slowly, still trying to piece this whole debacle together.

"Uh huh!" Bella said opening her seat and pulling out her helmet, "I bought a motorbike several years ago and fell in love! I had to have one." She pulled her helmet on and smiled widely at Tanya, "Are you coming or what?" She asked and still couldn't contain her excitement.

Tanya laughed and threw her leg over the bike after Bella mounted it, "You mean getting to wrap my arms around you and hold on to you? I'm so there."

0~0~0

Bella was sat near the coffee stand on campus while she read in between her classes a few days later. She normally spent the time between her classes with Kate at the store or with Tanya in her office, but Tanya had a meeting today and Kate was off doing whatever it is that Kate does.

She took a sip of her coffee and turned her page before having the distinct feeling that someone was approaching her. She glanced up, furrowed her eyebrows, and looked back down at her book after not seeing anyone.

"Well, well, well, you must be the infamous Bella," A woman said as she sat down next to Bella on the bench. She had on thick sunglasses that covered a decent amount of her face. Blonde hair tumbled down her back and a wicked smile was thrown her way.

"Umm," Bella started and then just looked at the woman with a clear 'I don't know you' look. She heard the blonde laugh and just got more confused.

"I've heard a lot about you," The stranger said, still not giving anything away, "More than I actually wanted to know, but that's beside the point." Bella opened her mouth to question the stranger before another presence made itself known in the form of a body sitting down next to her. She immediately felt the comforting feeling that accompanied Tanya whenever she was near Bella.

"Irina," Tanya said warningly as she wrapped an arm around Bella's lower back, "Quit teasing my mate. I told Kate, and I'll tell you, I'm not above chasing you around," Tanya said with a laugh.

The stranger finally removed her sunglasses with a laugh at her sister's words and Bella was met with another pair of golden eyes, "Ah. The other sister. Should've seen that one coming," Bella said with a nod. Tanya had mentioned Irina a few times before. The sister who had found her mate in a nomad several years prior and hadn't wanted to hold him back. They traveled together, but Irina visited her coven often to see her sisters, Carmen, and Eleazer.

"Kate was right," Irina said, eyes sparkling, "She does have that whole dry sense of humor thing down."

"She is right here," Bella said pointedly and heard Tanya giggle. That sound always filled her with glee.

"Indeed she is," Tanya whispered sarcastically against Bella's ear before kissing her cheek softly, "And she is going to be late for her English class if she doesn't leave now," Bella swore under her breath in response, said a quick goodbye to Irina, and kissed her mate chastely on the lips. The quick peck earned her a pout and she rolled her eyes with a smile before darting off towards the English building.


	19. Chapter 19

Longer chapter this time. I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow so this is twice as long as my usual updates to make up for it!

* * *

Tanya had mentioned Bella coming over to meet Irina's mate and spend some more time getting to know her as well. Bella had, of course, agreed. She'd met Kate at the bookstore earlier for a few intense rounds of checkers being that Bella was definitely getting better at the game. Kate had been tasked with getting the human to the house.

She rode piggy back to the Denali's house and swore every time Kate jostled her, "Katrina, I know that you're more graceful than that. You're a thousand fucking years old after all," Bella grumbled and Kate just laughed in response.

"I'm going to kill Tanya for using my full name around you so much," She said and jostled Bella again for good measure earning another swear from the human, "Everyone can hear you by the way and Tanya is appalled at your potty mouth."

"I'm sure she is," Bella said as she rolled her eyes, "She's definitely heard me say worse."

"Ew," Kate groaned and Bella giggled.

"You brought that on yourself," Bella mumbled as she was sat down and opened the door to enter the house, "Ow! Kate!" She exclaimed as the vampire zapped her side and then blurred out of Bella's sight.

"Katrina!" She heard her mate yell before the sounds of feet were heard chasing one another throughout the house. Bella laughed and entered the living room before freezing.

"Isabella, we meet again," Laurent said slowly and Bella blinked before shrugging.

"Sure, this is how my life works. Nice to see you, Laurent," Bella said with that same dry humor Irina had heard earlier. Irina, for her part, looked thoroughly confused. Tanya and Kate had come to a halt behind Bella as soon as Laurent had spoken.

"Umm, what is going on here?" Tanya finally asked as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind and pulled the human back into her frame.

"Bella and I met under… extreme and unfortunate circumstances several years ago," Laurent answered her, "I was traveling with a couple of non-vegetarians and one of them may have made it his mission to track down your mate and harm her. And then the other one might have tried to avenge her mate and also might have tracked down your mate and tried to harm her as well."

Bella could feel Tanya shaking in anger and she finally just laughed, "You worded that almost exactly like I would have," She said and the nomad finally cracked a smile, "Where is Victoria anyway?"

"Last I heard, she'd had a rather unfortunate run in with your puppy," The man said with a wicked smile.

"No way, Jake would've told me," Bella said in confusion.

"Umm," Kate spoke up and interrupted the two speaking, "Would you two care to fill the rest of us in?" Bella laughed in response.

"Several years ago, during a vampire baseball game, James... I don't even really know, fixated on me?" She looked towards Laurent and he just shrugged and nodded. She continued, "So we fled. And he found us. And he bit me," Bella said in rapid succession and felt Tanya's growl before she heard it, "And then he was ripped to pieces but his mate wasn't too happy and vowed to kill me or some shit like that. And so my friend Jake, who is a werewolf, took it upon himself and his pack to take her down but she never really got close enough for them to catch her. However, I suppose that's not the case anymore," She ended with a gesture towards Laurent.

"Bella, what the hell?" Kate finally said for everyone in the room, "That's something you generally tell people."

"No it isn't," Bella said with a laugh and Kate reached out and zapped her side again, "Kate!" Bella said in surprise and then heard the loudest growl she'd ever heard come from her mate.

"Shit, I gotta go!" Kate said before she was gone. Bella rolled her eyes. Irina and Laurent looked uneasy as well.

"We should also probably leave. Wouldn't want to be seen as a threat while she's like that," And with that, those two were gone as well.

Bella spun slowly in her mate's arms and looked into nearly black eyes, "Tanya, baby, I'm fine. It's fine. Nothing happened," Bella whispered as she combed her fingers through blonde hair.

"He bit you, Bella," She said trying to make Bella see reason, "He wanted to kill you. She wanted to kill you," She continued and Bella could feel her start to shake again.

"T, babe, you have got to calm down," Bella said and wrapped herself as tightly around Tanya's body as she could. After a few moments, she could feel Tanya's rigid form start to relax little by little, "There we go," Bella whispered, "I love you and I love that you want to protect me, but baby, I'm fine."

"I know that," Tanya whispered in defeat, "I'm sorry. I never expected the bond to be as strong as it is. Everyone told me it would be when I finally found my mate but I never believed them."

"Never apologize for how much you love me," Bella whispered and turned her head to press a soft kiss to the side of Tanya's neck, "If I feel even half of what you feel, then I'm amazed that there's ever a time where you're not touching me."

"If it had it my way, there wouldn't be," Tanya said as she pulled back slightly and grinned at Bella, "I love you so much, Bella bug. More than I could ever imagine or express to you."

"I love you too, Tanya. More than anything."

0~0~0

Tanya had taken Bella back to her apartment. After a while, the others had reappeared at the house and the five of them had had a good time with one another. However, Tanya still felt the threatened feeling from earlier and couldn't shake it and Bella had suggested that they head back to her place.

Bella was now sat back against her headboard while Tanya sat on her knees at the foot of her bed staring intently at her, "Baby, what are you doing?" Bella finally asked after Tanya hadn't moved for several minutes.

"I'm wondering how I never noticed the bite mark on your wrist," Tanya mumbled and finally moved closer to her mate and lifted Bella's hand in her own. "I have touched this hand, held this hand, kissed this hand, and yet I never noticed this," She said as she traced her finger tips over the definitely faint but still visible scar from so many years ago.

"Tanya," Bella said softly and shifted her hand to intertwine their fingers. When Tanya made eye contact with her she continued, "It's barely there now, I've never mentioned it, and everyone that you're used to being around has at least one scar like this. Your brain probably just didn't register it as being odd. It's not a big deal." She brought her other hand up and cupped Tanya's cheek.

Tanya sighed and brought their joint hands up to her lips and pressed several soft kisses to the scar on Bella's wrist, "Tell me?" She asked softly with pleading golden eyes and Bella knew that she was about to tell the story that she hadn't spoken of or thought of in years.

"I was out in the middle of a thunder storm playing baseball with the Cullens," Bella began and tugged Tanya. The vampire took the hint and shifted closer so she was straddling Bella, "One of them, I don't remember which one now, heard three others approaching. It was too late to leave though, they'd already heard us of course," Bella continued and brought her hand down to rest on Tanya's hip now, "It was fine and they were going to join the game or whatever while Edward took me home so I wouldn't be near them, but then a gust of wind with super bad timing made its appearance."

Tanya looked at her pointedly for trying to make light of the story and situation and Bella grimaced and shrugged, "Sorry," She said sheepishly and Tanya shook her head good naturedly and leaned forward to kiss Bella's forehead before gesturing for her to continue, "I believe the exact words that James used were 'Oh, you brought a snack'. And then all hell broke loose obviously."

Bella took a breath and brought their still joint hands to her lap where her other hand lightly traced Tanya's fingers, "We ran. Rose ran with my jacket to throw them off. I ran with Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme ran back to the house to make sure they didn't go there," Bella continued softly, "I got separated from the others at some point. It was my fault, and I was tricked into thinking that James had my mother. I went to him, but it was all a ruse and he attacked me. I ended up with a large glass shard in my leg, a broken ankle, and venom coursing through me from the bite on my wrist. The others made their appearance, James was taken care of, and Edward nearly killed me trying to suck the venom back out and had to be stopped by Carlisle."

Bella was finally quiet and looked up at her mate who had tears that would never fall brimming in her eyes. Tanya disentangled her hands from Bella's to bring them up and cup both of Bella's cheeks. She leaned forward to deliver a bruising kiss, but Bella didn't really mind. The brunette's arms wound around Tanya's waist and pulled her more tightly into her body as they kissed.

"I love you," Came the watery whisper against her lips, "I love you so much," Tanya continued as she pressed needy kisses to Bella's lips and face, "God, I love you more than anything and I need you to always be safe," She continued as she did as close to crying as vampires could do, "I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You never have to find out," Bella said after a moment and after Tanya's lips found purchase on her cheek and freed her lips, "I want to be with you forever too, baby. Forever," Bella said again with emphasis and Tanya pulled back and looked into brown eyes for a long moment.

"You want to be changed?" Tanya asked after a few seconds of staring at Bella.

"Well… yeah," Bella said after a moment like the answer should have been clear, "Was that even a question?"

"Well. I mean, we never talked about it," Tanya said after a moment, "I wasn't completely sure and… well, I don't know," She finished lamely and then laughed and smiled brightly, "So you really do want to put up with my ass for eternity?"

"Only if you'll put up with my annoying ways for eternity," Bella laughed as well.

"There's no way I couldn't handle you if I've handled Kate for this long," Tanya replied as she leaned in to capture Bella's lips again.


	20. Chapter 20

I'd just like to thank everyone for their continued support of this story! I'd also like to take the time to address the few extremely rude comments that I have gotten. Honestly, if you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. It's not going to hurt my feelings. Anyway, I love writing this story and I hope everyone else continues to enjoy it!

* * *

Bella answered her phone distractedly as she did her homework. It was finals week of her summer semester and she was a little stressed out, "Hello?"

"Come out with me tonight," Tanya's voice came across the line.

"Babe, you know it's finals week," Bella replied and then cursed under her breath, "And you know that you also assigned like thirty problems," Bella scowled.

Tanya's tinkling laughter came across the line then, "Bella, you know you're going to pass my final with flying colors. You could teach this class. Please come out with me. I promise it will take away some of your stress," She said pleadingly and Bella huffed a sigh even though she could feel her lips turning upwards.

"Okay."

0~0~0

Tanya had picked Bella up and driven them out of town and towards the forest. She parked when the car couldn't have gone any farther, smiled widely at Bella, and exited the car. Bella climbed out as well and looked to Tanya in confusion.

"I'm going to have to run you or it will be super late by the time we get there," Tanya said softly as she made her way to Bella. The human just nodded and was then lifted. She squealed in surprise as Tanya lifted her and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"I thought you meant piggy back," Bella said with a laugh as Tanya started to run through the woods.

"Why would I carry you that way when I could carry you this way?" Tanya replied with a devious grin. Bella just chuckled in response and tucked her face against Tanya's neck.

"You run way more gracefully than Kate," She mumbled.

"I actually don't, she just likes to mess with you."

Bella groaned then, "I fucking knew it," Tanya giggled in response, "How far up are we going?"

"Just a little farther," Tanya replied and kissed Bella's cheek as she ran, "I love holding you," She whispered the confession and felt Bella grip her more tightly.

Tanya ran into a clearing and slowed to a stop. She regretfully lowered Bella to her feet and the human turned and gasped. The clearing was full of blankets and pillows, "Tanya, baby," She murmured in awe and felt Tanya hug her from behind.

"Look up, Bella Roo," Tanya whispered into her ear and Bella looked up and gasped again, "I set this up this morning after realizing the lights would be visible tonight."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet?" Bella whispered yet her eyes didn't leave the moving lights in the sky.

"Yes, but it's nice to hear," Tanya said softly as she gently guided Bella to the set-up of blankets and pillows and tugged her down. She settled Bella between her legs and the human leaned back into her.

"This is what originally drew me to Alaska," Bella whispered and felt strong arms tighten around her slightly. Bella spun after a moment and straddled her mate, "Aurora Borealis is what drew me here," Bella repeated, "But you are what kept me here and I'm so happy. I love you more than I ever thought possible to love anyone, Tanya Denali. I don't even know how to explain what I feel for you," Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and Tanya reached up to wipe away one that fell, "My emotions get the best of me when I try," She laughed as she sat back slightly and wiped at her own face. "I just love you so so so much and I don't know how I'll ever express that to you or make you understand how I feel. But I will spend the rest of my days trying."

Tanya cupped Bella's face between her hands and surged forwards. She crushed their lips together and kissed Bella until the human had to breathe again, "Isabella Marie Swan. Sweetheart, I love you just as much, my darling. I love you with every fiber of my being. I couldn't even begin to try to put my feelings for you into words and I know exactly how you feel because I have the same feelings. You are my entire world, baby doll. I love you so so so much."


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of weeks passed and Bella had aced her finals just as Tanya had predicted she would. Bella and Tanya's bond was stronger than ever and Kate and Bella were closer than ever as well.

The human had spent most of her day at the book store. Tanya had been in meetings all day since classes had let out and a new semester was starting soon and had called to tell her goodnight and that she loved her.

Bella was now sat on her couch watching mindless television with a bowl of popcorn sat to her left. It was Thursday night and she had no plan to be asleep any time soon. A knock at her door had her up and moving to see who it was being that Tanya had said she wasn't coming tonight and Kate had taken to just letting herself in as of late.

She opened the door to a blonde vampire and squealed as she was pulled into a hug and hugged back as hard as she could, "Rose!" She exclaimed and the vampire laughed and stepped into Bella's apartment and let her close the door behind them.

"Hey," The blonde giggled out. She then furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around, "Whose scent is that?" She asked and sniffed, "It's three actually. Yours and two others?" She looked towards Bella with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh," Bella said as she moved towards her kitchen with the feeling that she might need a drink to explain all of this, "That would be Tanya's and Kate's," Bella said nonchalantly and Rose's confused look just stayed in place, "Yeah, that's about right."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked as she tilted her head to the side, "Tanya and Kate Denali?" She asked, voice full of confusion.

"Yep," Bella nodded, "Those two exactly," She bobbed her head again.

"But," Rose started, "Why?" She asked, though she seemed genuinely curious and not at all angry or concerned.

"Well," Bella said, "It turns out that," She paused and took a sip of her drink, "Tanya and I are mates," She finally finished and Rose looked at her for a long moment before laughing loudly, "What?"

"I so called it!" Rose said excitedly and only elaborated when Bella raised her eyebrows at her in question, "That you were so not straight," She said with a smug tone and Bella rolled her eyes, "Also, that's perfect. Tanya has waited forever for her mate and she's the sweetest. You two will be amazing together."

"I know," Bella said with a grin and Rose just rolled her eyes at the lovesick look on the human's face.

0~0~0

Bella and Rosalie had driven into town and to the bookstore. Kate had looked up when they entered and her face lit up, "Rosie!" She cheered as she all but tackled the vampire in a hug.

Rosalie laughed and hugged her 'cousin' back, "Kate!" She said back in the same tone, "Where's Tanya?" She asked.

Kate rolled her eyes, "T is in meetings again today," She huffed, "She's no fun after being with those people all day," She pouted out and Bella laughed at her. "Seriously, she usually sees you after she sees them and is in a much better mood by the time I see her. Last night, she came home after her meetings and I had to deal with Tornado Tanya," Kate mumbled out bitterly.

"Is Tornado Tanya anything even close to Hurricane Kate?" Bella asked with a laugh and then felt a shock on her side, "Katrina!" She shouted as her hand went to her side, "I'm telling Tanya," She said with a childish tone and stuck her tongue out.

Kate's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No way! She's been in way too much of a mood lately. You can't tell her until the next time you two sleep together or something," Bella blushed and reached out to smack Kate though it did her no good being that she couldn't physically harm the vampire. "Speaking of," Bella watched both vampires tilt their head to the side. Bella's face lit up and Kate rolled her eyes, "Go," She gestured to the door and Bella laughed and made her way to the door.

She exited as Tanya was pulling up and jogged the short distance to her mate. Tanya caught her as she leapt into her arms and wrapped her legs around the vampire's waist. Their lips met in a fierce kiss and Tanya giggled as they pulled apart but didn't move her hands from their place on Bella's ass to let her down, "Miss me?" She asked.

"So much," Bella whispered before catching Tanya's lips again.

"That's so sickeningly sweet that I almost miss Emmett," Rose said from the door way and Tanya broke their kiss to glance over Bella's shoulder. She walked over to her sister and cousin.

"Um, you can put me down," Bella said pointedly and Tanya just smirked in her direction before turning her attention to Rosalie.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night," Rose answered, "You can imagine my surprise when I entered Bella's apartment and smelled you two all over it," She said and slid her eyes between Kate and Tanya. Tanya just shrugged and nuzzled her nose against Bella's cheek. Bella, for her part, was now just sitting in Tanya's arms waiting to be placed back to her feet.

"What can I say?" Tanya asked softly, "She's perfect," Tanya said and Bella rolled her eyes but blushed lightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose stayed for the rest of Friday and Saturday before heading back to Emmett who thought she had left to go look at buying another car. She hadn't told anyone that she was still in contact with Bella and had to be extra careful about her thoughts when near Edward.

Kate, Bella, Rosalie, and Tanya had a great time together. They had girl's night complete with god awful make overs, pedicures, manicures, and bad rom-coms.

It was now Sunday morning and Bella was just waking up. Tanya had stayed the night with her after Rosalie left and was still cuddled into her mate's side. Bella could feel gentle fingers weaving through her hair and smiled softly as she opened her eyes, "Morning," She whispered and watched Tanya bite her lip.

"Damn, that sleepy morning voice," Was her reply and the brunette just laughed softly and shifted closer to Tanya's body, "Good morning, Bells," She said after Bella was settled against her.

Bella nuzzled her face against Tanya's neck and breathed in deeply before sighing happily, "You smell good," She mumbled and felt more than heard Tanya giggle.

"Thank you, darling," Tanya laughed out, "You smell amazing as well," She said suggestively and Bella swatted her playfully in response. "What did you want to do with your last day of freedom before the new semester starts?" Bella's face lit up and she smiled up at Tanya, "Oh no."

0~0~0

They had spent their Sunday hiking the mountains of Denali and surrounding counties. Bella had gone spelunking down the side of a cliff much to Tanya's horror but she had finally relented when Bella pointed out that it wasn't like the vampire couldn't catch her if she were to fall. They'd had a great time just being together and Tanya got to see a side of Bella that she hadn't seen before.

Their day had come to an end too quickly for either of their liking and now Bella found herself in her Art History class that she was taking as an elective level. She noticed that the guy sitting next to her kept eying her and she smiled politely before getting out her notebook and keeping her head down for the rest of class until her professor let them go and handed out the class syllabus.

Bella made her way towards the math building for her next class and also in hopes that she could see Tanya for at least a few moments in between them as well. As she moved to open the door to the building, an arm suddenly appeared from beside her to open it for her. She looked up sharply and saw the same guy from her art class opening the door and gesturing for her to enter.

She sent him the best smile that she could muster in thanks and entered the building. Her next class was on the second floor which was perfect being that Tanya's office was also up there. She made her way to the staircase and noticed that the guy was still right behind her. She chose to ignore him and made her way to her classroom to place her things down.

"Hi, I'm Matthew," The guy finally spoke and Bella spun around to see him stood in the doorway of the classroom.

"Umm, hi," She replied and took her backpack off and sat it next to the desk she had just claimed. She didn't say anything more and didn't offer her name to him.

"We had that art history class together," He said and gestured over his shoulder in the direction they had just come from.

"Right," Bella said slowly as she eyed him.

"Oh, well. I was just wondering if you might want to grab coffee or dinner with me some time?" He said and flashed her a smile that she was sure probably worked on other girls but wasn't going to work on her.

"Oh, umm. No thank you," She said softly and shook her head. Matthew's nice look suddenly vanished.

"And why not?" He asked like he was offended by the idea that she might possibly turn him down.

Just then, Bella could have sworn she heard a growl and she smirked to herself as Matthew continued glare at her. "Oh, Matt," Tanya said as she stepped up behind him. The man's face was suddenly all sunshine and happy again as he spun to look at the professor.

"Ms. Denali," He greeted, "How was your summer?"

Tanya smiled at him but Bella could tell that she wanted to rip him to pieces, "It was splendid, Matt. And how was yours? Did you study for that class of mine that you have to repeat… again?" She asked and Bella had to physically stop herself from laughing out loud by covering her mouth with her hand.

Matthew suddenly was out of answers and gave an affirmative before leaving quickly. Bella watched Tanya for a moment and the vampire looked stiff and rigid, "T?" She asked softly and the vampire's eyes met her own, "Baby," She whispered as she stepped closer to her.

"My office," She said and then Bella was alone. She made her way down the hallway and knocked softly before entering Tanya's office. The vampire was stood facing away from the door and Bella could tell that she was shaking.

"Tanya," Bella called and stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. She made her way over to the vampire and stopped before reaching for her, "Tanya, are you okay?"

The vampire was silent for a minute before answering, "I'm sorry. I wanted to rip him to pieces and I had to get away before I acted on that," She finally said and Bella nodded in response, "How dare he?"

"I'm sorry," Bella said and Tanya turned towards her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't apologize because some bigoted boy thinks that he has any claim to you just because his daddy owns half of this town. That's exactly what he thought and I've seen and heard him come onto one too many girls. I've stopped as many as I could and I couldn't let him even get close to trying to come onto you like that," Tanya was still shaking and Bella looked apprehensive, "What is it?"

"Umm," Bella's eyes shifted down her body pointedly, "I just don't know if I should touch you or not right now," She admitted quietly and Tanya's eyes suddenly filled with tears that couldn't fall and her shoulders slumped.

"You're scared of me right now," She concluded and Bella suddenly felt terrible and moved to hug her mate safety be damned. Though she knew in her heart that Tanya would never hurt her.

"No, baby. I'm not scared of you. I've never been scared of you and I'll never be scared of you. I just didn't know if you didn't need to be crowded or something," Bella said as she wrapped her body around her mate's. Tanya's body reacted to Bella immediately and she stopped shaking, relaxed, and wrapped her own arms around Bella as well, "Thank you, Tanya. For rescuing me," She said with a smirk.

Tanya pulled back slightly and kissed the corner of Bella's mouth, "Always, darling."


	23. Chapter 23

Bella spent her Saturday at the bookstore. Kate was annoying everyone and Bella had joined in on some of it at times. Most of the time she just laughed at Kate though. They played several board games together and as soon as Bella started to get the hang of one, Kate would pull out another that she failed at for a while.

Throughout all of this, Bella noticed that Tanya barely acknowledged her. She'd spoken to the human when she arrived, she'd kissed her cheek chastely, and then mumbled something about lesson planning before disappearing into the office. Bella would have chalked it all up to just needing some space or actually needing to work if it were anyone other than Tanya. The vampire never left Bella's side for a more than a minute when she spent time with the family, she was always touching her. They hadn't spent a weekend apart in a while and Tanya also always wanted to talk to her mate. She was, for lack of a better word, clingy.

Bella had hidden her hurt well throughout the day, it was easier with Kate around doing Kate things, but now it was getting later and she wanted to see Tanya. She must have finally let her emotions show on her face because when she left her day dream and made eye contact with Kate, the vampire almost looked sorry for her.

"It's time to close up," Kate said and then looked pointedly between Bella and the door to the office. Bella sighed and nodded. She hugged Kate as the vampire walked past her and then left the store.

Bella made her way to the door and took a breath before knocking softly and opening the door. She entered cautiously and Tanya looked up at her in question, "Hey," Bella said awkwardly and Tanya furrowed her eyebrows and greeted the human as well. Bella finally sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Are you upset with me or something?" She asked suddenly and saw Tanya's face contort.

"Of course not," She said as she spun in her chair to fully face Bella, "Why would you think that?" Tanya asked with confusion written all over her face.

Bella looked at her pointedly before answering, "Well, you ignored me all day," She pointed out and Tanya opened her mouth to deny the accusation before closing it slowly and Bella watched as she processed the day in her mind before she suddenly looked upset.

"I did," Tanya said after a moment, "I'm sorry, darling," She continued. She didn't say anything else and Bella bit her lip.

"Why?" She asked.

"Umm," Tanya mumbled, "Because," She trailed off and looked to the side and Bella watched her for a long moment. Not once since she had entered the office had Tanya touched her. That was extremely unusual for the vampire. She was always touching Bella even if it was just sitting next to the human while she read.

Bella read her body language for a moment before it dawned on her, "You still think I'm scared of you, don't you?" She asked and Tanya's silence was her answer, "Tanya, baby," She said as she stepped closer, "I told you and I'll tell you again, you don't scare me," She said and Tanya looked up at her but said nothing, "I love you with everything in me. I trust you more than anyone or anything in this entire world. I feel safest when I'm near you. Tanya, I could never be scared of you hurting me or even thinking about hurting me."

The vampire sighed and Bella watched her resolve start to slip. She took a breath and placed herself in Tanya's lap straddling her. The vampire looked up at her sharply but her body reacted to Bella immediately and strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place, "Tanya," Bella said quietly as she reached for the hem of her own shirt, "I promise you that I am many things when it comes to you," She continued as she inched her shirt upwards, "In love, happy, dreamy, horny, bubbly, I get butterflies, I'm passionate, enamored, and definitely attached. But never am I scared." She finished her sentence and pulled her shirt over her head before reaching for her bra and discarding it as well. She leaned forward only after Tanya's brilliant smile made its appearance for the first time that day, "Can I kiss you now?"

"Please do," Was whispered.

"That's my girl," Bella said as she connected their lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Tanya: Meet me at the store after class? I'll make it worth your while 😉

Bella rolled her eyes when she read the text in the middle of her math class that Tanya definitely knew that she was currently in being that she'd just seen her.

Bella: You know I will.

She attached a kissy face emoji to the text before sending it. She laid her phone in her lap and continued taking notes on the lecture in front of her. The class made it through another problem before she got another text.

Tanya: I love you, my darling. See you later.

She also attached a kissy emoji. And Bella smiled softly but didn't want anyone to realize she was texting so tried to fight it off.

Bella: I love you too, T.

"Miss Swan, if you're finished with whoever that is, I'd be happy to continue my lesson," Came the voice that broke Bella out of her little bubble. She looked up sheepishly and the teacher at the front of the room looked at her knowingly.

"Sorry," She mumbled and slid her phone under her thigh in her chair. She paid attention for the rest of class.

0~0~0

Bella was in the middle of a game of Scrabble with Kate when Tanya walked into the store that evening, "You totally got me in trouble," Bella said playfully as Tanya made her way to her mate.

"I know," Tanya said nonchalantly as she bent down and kissed the top of Bella's head as she passed her, "I could hear your professor ask you to pay attention," She said with a barely contained laugh.

"Not the teacher's pet anymore huh?" Kate said sassily as she played her word. Bella huffed and rearranged the tiles she had to see what word she could make now.

"She'd better not be," Tanya said as she reemerged from the office and stood behind Bella with her arms wrapped around the human. She pointed to a few tiles and Bella's face lit up, "I sort of like this job and I can't very well keep it if I have to take care of her teacher, now can I?"

Bella rolled her eyes as she played her word but Kate started talking again, "So what are we doing for your birthday?" She asked as she surveyed the board and pursed her lips while looking at her tiles.

Bella didn't respond right away and only looked up when she realized that no one else had answered Kate either. Golden eyes were looking to her expectantly and she furrowed her eyebrows before looking back at Tanya who also looked curious.

"My birthday?" She asked in confusion and Kate laughed.

"Yours is the only one that really matters. I stopped celebrating after I turned 26 for the 120th time," She laughed and shrugged, "September 13th, right? That's next week."

"Umm, yeah," Bella said after a moment, "But it's cool, I don't really celebrate," She said with a shrug.

"Unacceptable," Kate said with a shake of her head as she finally played her word on the board with a triumphant grin.

"Kate, I don't think that 'toozo' is a word," Bella said with furrowed eyebrows as she looked at the board, "And I dunno. I'm not really into birthdays. I don't like surprises or gifts."

"But I have like four o's and that z," Kate pouted out and grudgingly removed the "word" from the board. "And I don't care, B. We're celebrating."

"I suppose I have no say in this?" Bella finally said with a sigh and saw Kate shake her head and looked back to see Tanya grinning as she also shook hers. "Fine."

A few turns later found Bella victorious and she shot Kate a smug look as she played her last piece and knew that she'd won the game. Kate sighed as dramatically as she could and stood, "Alright. I'm leaving but I swear if you two have sex in my shop again, I'll throw Bella off a cliff," She said with a grin and Bella heard Tanya growl. Kate raised her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. Joking. I'm going now."

Once Bella heard the bells above the door signal Kate's departure, she spun in Tanya's arms and wrapped her own arms around Tanya's neck, "What do I have to do to get out of this whole birthday celebration?"

"Nothing," Tanya whispered as she leaned in and kissed Bella. The human smiled at her afterwards, "Because there's no way you're getting out of it no matter how cutely you pout at me, darling."

Bella huffed and definitely pouted at Tanya. The blonde just smiled and nuzzled her nose against Bella's, "Can we at least agree to some ground rules?" She whined and Tanya giggled.

"Absolutely not," Bella's resounding groan was all that followed.


	25. Chapter 25

On the day of her birthday, Bella woke up and breathed in deeply as she buried her face into Tanya's hair. It fell on a Friday this year and Bella happened to have a schedule without classes on Fridays and Tanya cancelled her one class for the day so that she could stay home with Bella. It wasn't like her students seemed to mind anyway.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, "Happy 23rd Birthday, Isabella," Tanya murmured against brunette hair as she dropped kisses there.

Bella had finally just accepted that the birthday shenanigans were going to happen and just sighed, "Thank you, T," She replied, "How long do I have?"

Tanya laughed at the phrasing of Bella's question, "Carmen and Eleazer have convinced Kate to give us about twenty minutes but I'm sure if we even attempt to go over that time, she'll be up here."

"I'm sure," Bella grumbled and pulled herself from the bed. She tugged Tanya's hand and the blonde looked to her curiously, "Come shower with me?" She asked with a cute smile and a pout.

"Anything for my birthday girl," Tanya replied and Bella groaned.

"You ruined it. You're not allowed anymore," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest but couldn't quite hide her grin.

"Hmm, I think I am," Tanya said as she stood and stalked towards Bella who was backing towards the bathroom. The human laughed and took off into the bathroom with Tanya following right behind her.

"You'll never catch me," Bella said with a laugh as Tanya's arms encircled her and she kicked the bathroom door closed with her foot.

0~0~0

Tanya and Bella emerged freshly showered, dressed, and dragged down the stairs by Kate twenty-one minutes later. Bella was still glaring at Kate as she was pulled down into Tanya's lap and her 'sister' had no shame and didn't look the least bit remorseful.

A bright smile was thrown her way by Kate as she placed the first gift in her lap. "Kate-" She was cut off by the bubbly blonde.

"Not a chance, Bella. I don't want to hear it and you're going to open everything, then eat the Birthday breakfast Carmen made, and you're going to love every minute of it," She said with no room for argument and Bella huffed and rolled her eyes before ripping the paper off of the gift in her lap.

After the wrapping was removed, she found a new riding jacket for her bike. She laughed, she definitely should have seen this coming. When Kate found out she had a Harley, she'd made so many jokes about Bella being a biker girl who needed a jacket to seal the whole deal. She thanked the blonde vampire and grudgingly accepted the gift that was passed to her from Carmen and Eleazer.

Their gift was in an envelope which Bella figured was more her speed. She thought wrong. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked up at the two vampires who were smiling softly at her, "You did what?" She asked incredulously and felt Tanya shift to look down at the paper before she laughed and settled her chin on Bella's shoulder. They just shrugged in response, "You did not pay off my student loans."

"We did," Eleazer responded.

Bella opened her mouth to protest before Carmen was cutting her off, "Bella, forget it. It's the least we could do. When I say that we've been saving for centuries, I mean that we have literally been saving for centuries and I don't mean to seem like I'm conceited or bragging but paying off your tuition was nothing," Carmen said and left Bella no choice but to accept their gift. She gave a heartfelt 'thank you'.

She was handed another envelope, this one was apparently from Tanya and she groaned, "Now I don't want to open anything else. I thought I was safe with that last one," She earned a laugh from Carmen and Eleazer and a gentle squeeze from Tanya encouraging her to open it. She finally did so and smiled widely as she turned to face her mate, "You're going to go skydiving with me?" She asked excitedly.

"We all are," Tanya said, "I just didn't put all seven tickets in there. Irina and Laurent said they wouldn't miss me being a complete vampire anxious mess at the idea of you jumping out of a plane." Bella just laughed and pecked her lips sweetly in thanks.

0~0~0

Bella had opened a few more smaller gifts and had eaten the amazing breakfast that Carmen had made for her. The vampire had mentioned before that she'd loved cooking when she was human and had wanted to make something for Bella. This was the first time that had happened and Bella was very impressed.

The others had left to give Bella and Tanya some time to themselves and Tanya had tugged Bella back upstairs and sat down leaning back against the headboard with Bella straddling her lap, "So," She said as she laced her fingers with Bella's absent mindedly, "I know you don't really like gifts," She stopped when Bella groaned.

"You're not done giving me presents, yet are you?" Bella huffed and Tanya just laughed at her. She leaned over and opened the top drawer of her night stand and pulled out a box. Bella rolled her eyes but took the box that was offered to her. She opened it and felt her breath catch in her throat, "I... I don't," She trailed off and looked at Tanya.

"It's the family crest," Tanya whispered as she pulled the silver necklace and charm out of the box and clasped it around Bella's neck, "We all have one," Tanya continued, "And everyone agreed that you also needed one," She said as she tangled her fingers into Bella's hair, "I love you, Isabella Swan, and so does this coven, this family."

"I love you too," Bella whispered as she captured Tanya's lips, "All of you."


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks later found Bella lounging around the Denali home with Tanya. Carmen and Eleazer were out hunting together and Kate was taking care of a few things at the store. She'd greatly enjoyed her day with Tanya after the hectic week of midterms that she'd had.

"Kate's on her way back," Tanya said as she cocked her head to the side. Bella, who was idly drawing patterns on Tanya's skin with her finger tips just nodded in acknowledgement. Tanya then sat up suddenly and Bella was then left by herself in the bed.

The human furrowed her brows and got up to make her own way downstairs. She entered the room to find Kate and Tanya speaking too quickly and quietly for her to hear or understand any of what they were saying. She waited patiently until Tanya finally stopped talking and just stared at Kate.

She rigidly turned towards Bella and the human could see the conflict and anguish in her mate's eyes. "T, baby, what's wrong?" She asked as she stepped to Tanya's side and glanced between her and Kate.

It was Kate that answered her being that Tanya was now embracing Bella in a hug that was almost too strong for her but she wasn't going to complain. "Our cousins are planning a visit," Kate said and Bella didn't register what she said as she was nuzzling her face against Tanya's in an attempt to calm the vampire down.

When she finally did register what was said, she stopped moving and turned her head towards Kate, "What?" She asked after a moment and Kate just nodded in response. Bella turned her attention back to Tanya and her behavior all made sense suddenly, "That explains my irate mate."

"That rhymed," Kate said with a small laugh and Bella and she fist bumped.

"I know," Bella said and the two of them were suddenly serious again when Tanya growled, "Sorry, babe."

"Yeah, sorry, T," Kate mumbled.

"So," Bella started as she brought her hands up and ran her fingers through Tanya's hair, "When?" She asked simply. No one answered her for a few beats and she looked over to Kate who wouldn't meet her eyes and then tried for all her might to meet Tanya's eyes but failed, "That soon, huh?" She asked sarcastically.

"They're on their way now. They should be here this evening," Tanya finally whispered to her and Bella just shrugged, "It doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does," Bella said, "But I've had five years to grow and get over it," She shrugged again.

"What exactly happened?" Kate finally asked and Bella glanced to her and bit her lip.

"Well, I guess we'll start with Edward lying to me," Bella said.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella was now sat on top of the kitchen counter with her legs crossed. Tanya had jumped up beside her and grabbed her hand for support. Carmen and Eleazer had walked in just as she was starting her story. They'd heard the Cullens were going to visit while running back in. Carmen had made Bella something to eat and Bella had told the Denalis her story as she ate.

"So," Kate started when Bella finished, "Let me just get all of this straight," She said as she tried to wrap her brain around everything, "Edward told you that the two of you were mates," She heard Tanya growl and flipped her sister off without even glancing in her direction as she continued talking, "The Cullens brought you into their family. Then Edward freaked out over Jasper almost losing control, told you that you were worthless and not loved, and left you in the woods," Kate said and Bella nodded after a moment.

"Pretty much," She said as she bobbed her head and felt Tanya's head lay down on her shoulder.

"And then Rosalie was the only one to contact you after all of that happened to tell you the truth. And she's the only one that you still have contact with?"

"Yep," Bella answered and Kate just nodded after a moment.

"I'm going to kick his sparkly ass," Kate mumbled and Bella let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "T's going to help me," Bella felt Tanya nod her head but her mate didn't speak, only squeezed her hand lightly, "Now what?" Kate asked.

"Now we wait."

0~0~0

That evening found Kate and Bella playing video games. Kate was currently laid upside down on the couch; her feet thrown over the back of it and her head hanging off of the front of it. Bella was leaned into the arm of the couch with her feet propped on Kate's stomach. Tanya was sat on the floor with her laptop in her lap while she graded exams from the prior week. During loading screens or between battles, Bella's fingers would weave into blonde hair or Tanya's hand would snake back to tangle with Bella's hand. Carmen and Eleazer were upstairs doing whatever it was the two of them did. Bella still wasn't really sure.

She saw Tanya tense and knew that that meant the Cullens had arrived. Sure enough, two minutes later, the sounds of several car doors could be heard closing and Bella braced herself for impact.

No one looked up when the Cullens opened the door. Bella finally had the upper hand in her game against Kate and nothing was going to break her concentration. She could see seven frozen bodies out of the corner of her eye and then saw an eighth body moving towards her. She was shifted forward before Rosalie sat down next to her and she then leaned back against the vampire, "How'd your art history midterm go?" Rosalie asked nonchalantly.

"Made a solid B+, I got tripped up on the Rococo period," Bella responded, "Did you get that new Charger?" Bella asked, Rose had mentioned a new car several days ago and hadn't followed up on whether or not she'd bought it yet.

"I can't decide what color I want it in," She replied and Bella just nodded.

"Shit," She mumbled when she lost to Kate once again, "I swear you're cheating," She groaned. "I liked the black one," Bella said to Rosalie after Kate flipped her off.

"Yeah so do I, but I don't really like the interior on that one. It's red and looks trashy in my opinion," Rosalie said in disgust and Bella just shrugged and shook her head.

A throat cleared after a moment and Tanya stood from her place on the floor in front of Bella and smiled the fakest smile Bella had ever seen, "Hey, guys. Glad you could make it," Bella heard Kate snort and shot her a look to which Kate responded by zapping one of the legs still lying on her. Bella swore under her breath at her and Tanya reached down and swatted Kate being that it would do no good for Bella to do so. Kate pouted and Bella stuck her tongue out at her, "Would you two stop for a second? It's like having children," Tanya chastised but there was no bite in her words and Bella could hear the underlying humor.

Carmen and Eleazer chose that moment to enter the room and they also echoed the sentiment, "Honestly, you two are worse than when you, Tanya, and Irina are all together," Carmen directed at Kate and the blonde just shrugged with a grin on her face, "And stop zapping her. I'm not going to hold Tanya back so you can run again. I'm just going to let her have you next time," Carmen finished sassily and Kate made a face at her.

Carlisle chose that moment to butt in, "What is going on?" He said in confusion.

Tanya looked down at Bella who was still focused on what appeared to be a stare down with Kate. She rolled her eyes good naturedly before answering, "I believe you've all met my mate," Tanya said as she gestured towards the human.

Several growls were all Bella heard before it seemed that all hell broke loose.


	28. Chapter 28

The amount of you who took the time to send me a message and check on me was really sweet and I really appreciate that you all care enough about this story to make sure I'm alive. I'm fine! I moved back to my college town this weekend and had to get back into the swing of things after Christmas Break. I probably won't be updating daily like I was anymore but I'll definitely update at least 2 or 3 times a week!

* * *

Bella didn't really know what had just happened. Suddenly she was being guarded by Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya, Kate, and surprisingly Rosalie.

Everything had happened so fast. Suddenly fangs were bared, growls were heard, and bodies were crouched and ready to fight one another. Bella had been picked up by Kate and pulled to the other side of the room while Tanya stood at the front of her coven.

Things were slightly calmer now, but only slightly. Low growls still emanated from several sources. Three of the Cullens honestly just looked confused, one looked completely irate, and two of them looked ready to go to battle for that one.

Emmett was the one who finally broke the silence, "Rosie?" He started and then couldn't form another thought. Bella's eyes slid towards Rosalie who was stood in front of her and slightly to her right beside Kate.

"I couldn't tell you, Em. I couldn't risk it," She said, her voice was full of apology to her mate and Bella could see Emmett soften even though nothing had really been resolved yet.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a conversation?" Came Eleazer's calm voice of reason.

0~0~0

Bella found herself sat on the couch cross legged with Kate pressed up against one of her sides, Tanya on the other side, Carmen on the floor in front of her, and Eleazer stood behind the couch but leaning against the back of it just behind Bella. She was completely surrounded by the Denali coven.

Alice had suggested that Jasper excuse himself from the brunt of all of the emotions and he was just on the outskirts of the property so that he could hear the conversation but wasn't so close to everyone. The pixie-like vampire was sat on one end of the other couch in the room, Esme was seated a few inches from her with Carlisle at her side. Edward was practically a statue perched on the edge of the piece of furniture. Rosalie had placed herself on the arm chair between both covens and Emmett had lifted her and sat back down with her in his lap.

Bella was starting to think that the vampires were all just going to stare at one another for eternity when Kate finally spoke up, "So... Are we going to have this conversation, or nah?"

Bella almost laughed and heard Tanya sigh beside her, "I really regret letting her teach you slang," She said and Bella just grinned sneakily at Kate who smirked back at her. "Yes, Katrina, we are going to have this conversation. I'm just not sure where it should start."

Carlisle spoke up then, "How about with how you all met?" He said and eyed Bella and she knew that he meant how she had met them and not how anyone else had met.

"She was a student in my summer math class," Tanya said through gritted teeth. "And as for how she ended up in Alaska, you'd have to ask her that," Tanya finished.

Several pairs of golden eyes suddenly landed on Bella and the human swallowed thickly, "Umm," She started and then mentally reminded herself that she wasn't that stupid young girl that they all knew anymore. She was strong and she was capable. She didn't let anything stand in her way anymore. "I moved here about eight months ago," Bella began, "Chasing the trails and the Northern Lights. I wanted to get out of Forks for a while and this seemed as good of a place as any. I packed up, enrolled in a grad program, and moved," She finished with a shrug.

Carlisle's eyes suddenly landed on Rosalie who was currently speaking softly to Emmett. She made eye contact with him and Bella saw that solid mask of sass, sarcasm, and wit slide into place, "Don't look at me like that. I never wanted to lie to her. I never wanted to leave like we did. Why should I give up a friend because Stupid over there couldn't keep it in his pants and had to fuck us all over?"

Bella heard a growl and suddenly Edward and Emmett were squared off with Rosalie standing behind Emmett, "Back off, Edward. I'll break you into a million pieces and you know it," Emmett said through clenched teeth. Bella watched on with wide eyes until Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward, why don't we go hunt for a few hours and we'll continue this when we return?" He had to all but drag Edward out of the house but after he was gone, things seemed to relax some.

Tanya had pulled Bella into her side after everything had calmed down some when Bella saw and felt the vampire's head tilt, "Irina's here," She whispered and Bella saw Kate perk up too when she heard her other sister.

"Ree's here?" Bella asked as she watched Kate stand, "You didn't tell me she was coming?"

"I called a few hours ago. I didn't know when they'd get here," Tanya said in explanation and then just shook her head as Bella was piggy-backed out of the house by Kate.

"Those three are going to wreck this house one day," Carmen mumbled and Tanya just laughed in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more," She replied as she heard her sisters, Laurent, and her mate approaching the house once again.

"Rosie!" Irina exclaimed as she entered the house, "I haven't seen you in forever," She said as she hugged the other vampire.

"You're never here when I'm here," Rosalie responded with a sarcastic tone, "Your nomadic mate is cramping my style."

"God, I forget how old you guys are until you say shit like that," Came Bella's response as she entered the room still riding on Kate's back. Rosalie shot her a look and the human stuck her tongue out.

Several growls were heard once again as Laurent entered the room after Kate. Tanya rolled her eyes, "Can nothing go right today?"


	29. Chapter 29

This fic probably won't be all that much longer. There's still some drama to come so don't worry about Tanya getting to take a few swings at Edward! But I'm getting close to a good ending and I don't want to drag it out much longer. I would be willing to write a Kate/Bella fic if anyone was interested in that?

* * *

Once the Cullens had been calmed down... again, everything had been explained to them. They seemed to accept that Laurent wasn't going to hurt anyone and that he was Irina's mate, but who was sure to know anything at this point?

For their part, the Denalis didn't seem to miss a beat just because the Cullens were in their home. Kate had grabbed another controller, turned the game back on, threw it at Emmett, and roped him and Bella into another game.

As the game was happening, Rosalie and Irina caught up with one another, Laurent was content to sit by Irina's side, Tanya held Bella in her lap, Alice looked pensive as she sat in the corner of the room but hadn't said anything, Esme was still on the other couch taking everything in, Carmen and Eleazer had wondered back off into the house with promises of staying nearby, and Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper had yet to reappear.

Bella cursed under her breath as she started to lose and quickly grabbed Tanya's hands that were clasped over the human's stomach and pulled them apart. She placed the controller into her mate's hands and Tanya laughed but played for Bella. As her score started to rise again, Emmett glanced over, "So not fair," He protested but his tone was playful.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed, "No way," She said and held out her left hand towards Bella in a clear 'I'm going to shock you' motion.

"Don't even think about it, Katrina. I'm already at my wit's end," Tanya mumbled under her breath and Kate's hand immediately retreated back to her controller as Bella giggled quietly, "Stupid, as Rosalie put it, is on his way back now," Tanya whispered for Bella being that everyone else would already know that.

Kate laughed next to them at the nickname and Rosalie just shrugged in acknowledgement of the name she had given to Edward. Esme stood quickly and left the house and Bella furrowed her eyebrows. The woman hadn't moved in hours and now she was blurring away?

"She's going to warn them about Laurent, we don't need yet another repeat of that," Tanya explained as she moved her fingers around the control rapidly and Bella watched her score climb.

Tanya won the game as the front door opened and Bella just suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. Her mate seemed to understand this by the way that she stiffened and the vampire stood after shifting Bella out of her lap, "It's late," She said and was the only explanation she gave before ushering her mate out of the house. She lifted Bella and started to run. She waited until she was out of ear shot to speak to her, "I'm sorry. I assumed that you wouldn't want to sleep there being that everyone is there. We can go back if you want?"

"No," Bella shook her head as she buried her face into Tanya's neck, "I'd rather be alone with you in my apartment for a while. I don't know how to explain it but-" She trailed off and shook her head again lost in thought.

"I know, darling," Tanya said, "I feel the same way. Like I'm being threatened almost and my need to get you away from everyone has nearly won out several times today." She sighed as she approached Bella's apartment building and sat her to her feet so they could enter the building and then her apartment.

Once they were inside, Bella turned and looped her arms around Tanya's neck and pulled her close so their bodies were flush against one another. Tanya's arms wrapped around her waist and clasped together over her lower back, "I love you, Tanya," Bella said softly but with pure, raw emotion.

"I love you, Bella, darling," Tanya whispered back as she captured her mate's lips.

0~0~0

Bella kept her eyes closed long after she woke. She had taken forever to fall asleep the night before being that so many thoughts were running through her head at top speed. As she woke, she could feel Tanya still lying beside her and could also hear the woman writing on something.

"You'll have to open your eyes eventually, dear," Came the low murmur and Bella grunted at her, "I'm sorry. I'm old but I don't speak caveman. What was that?" She asked and Bella's lips turned upwards at the bad joke but she didn't open her eyes. "Oh, we're playing coy, huh?" Her tone was playful and Bella had to stifle a giggle.

She felt the bed dip as Tanya moved towards her and Bella faked a yawn and rolled onto her other side away from her mate. She heard Tanya's low growl and bit her lip before she was squealing as Tanya rolled her onto her back and straddled her. She opened her eyes as she rolled and looked up into the gold ones she loved with her whole heart.

"Morning," She rasped in her still half-asleep voice. Tanya nearly swooned. She loved that voice more than anything.

"Good morning, Miss Sleeps-a-lot," She replied and Bella rolled her eyes in response, "Or should I say, hardly sleeps at all and then just lies there?" Tanya retorted and Bella just shrugged up at her, "What's going on, Bella bear?"

"I don't know," She mumbled, "I feel like today is going to go to shit or it's going to go to shit. There's not more than one option but I didn't realize that until halfway through my sentence." Tanya laughed in response and shook her head.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to go to the house if you don't want. However, just be prepared for Kate, Rose, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, and Eleazer to show up here and crowd your apartment because they totally will," She said with a laugh.

"I love you," Bella said softly as she reached up and cupped Tanya's cheek. The vampire leaned into the touch, "You know that?"

Tanya nodded and turned her head to kiss Bella's palm, "I do," She whispered, "And I love you. So much. And I thank my lucky stars every day, every hour, every minute, every second, and so on for giving me someone as special and perfect as you." Bella felt tears well up in her eyes but fought them away as she coaxed Tanya down and kissed her passionately. "I may not be able to guarantee you a great day, but I can make sure your morning is spectacular," Tanya said and wiggled her eyebrows as she did so.

"Oh yeah?" Bella asked playfully and Tanya nodded in response, "How?"

"Come join me in the shower and I'll show you."


	30. Chapter 30

Tanya had happily ridden on the back of Bella's bike as she drove them back to the house. Riding on that bike with her mate was quickly becoming one of her favorite things. They'd been greeted by Kate who had an excited look on her face that couldn't be masked by her puppy dog pout. Bella had just rolled her eyes, handed the vampire her keys, and said, "You know, you could just buy one."

"They won't let me," Kate said quickly before she was on the bike and down the driveway in no time.

"Won't let her?" Bella asked as Tanya opened the door to the house.

"She's going to find a way to kill herself on that thing," Tanya mumbled and Bella just shook her head in amusement.

The tension in the house was something fierce. Rosalie greeted them as they entered, but she was the only one. Esme was present in the room, as was Alice. Bella assumed everyone else was around being that all of the cars were still parked out front.

"Carmen made breakfast," Tanya whispered right behind Bella's ear.

"I just ate," Bella replied.

"She says you're eating it anyway," Tanya laughed out and Bella tugged her mate into the kitchen with her by the grip she had on her hand. Carmen met her eyes as she entered and just shot her a grin as she sat a plate of food on the counter.

"Isabella," She said in greeting and Bella shot her a playful glare which Carmen ignored in favor of grabbing a glass of orange juice to place in front of Bella as well, "A single piece of toast is not breakfast."

Bella shifted her eyes to Tanya who just shrugged, "She asked. I answered," She said with raised hands, "She's right," Bella huffed in response and forked a bite of the omelet into her mouth as she sat down on the bar stool at the counter.

"Happy now?" She mumbled.

"Ecstatic," Tanya giggled as she wrapped her arms around Bella's waist from behind and rested her chin on the human's shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes but ate her breakfast as she and Tanya talked quietly. She was finishing the meal when she heard her bike approaching signaling that Kate was back, "Also," Tanya started, "There are a few people who want to have a conversation.

Bella scrunched up her face and Tanya smirked at her, "I guess," She huffed and caught her keys as Kate entered the room and tossed them to her with a grin permanently in place.

0~0~0

Everyone had once again gathered in the living room. Kate had sat on the couch with Irina and Laurent, Bella and Tanya had taken a seat on the floor in front of them, Eleazer and Carmen had taken up residence in the arm chair, Alice was on the couch with Jasper perched on the couch arm next to her, Esme and Carlise were sat beside them, Edward was leaned against the other arm, and Emmett had been sitting in the floor and pulled Rosalie down next to him.

"Where should we begin?" Came Eleazer's calm and soothing voice. Bella was glad that he had stepped up and taken charge of the conversation. She didn't know if she could handle sitting in silence for that long again.

Bella saw Alice make eye contact with her for the first time since they had arrived. "Why didn't I see any of this?" She asked and Bella bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't seen any of it? Bella had assumed she had seen all of it.

"That, I can answer," Eleazer said and everyone's gaze shifted to him, "Bella's shield keeps you from seeing it," He said calmly and matter-of-factly.

"My what?" Bella asked in confusion and Eleazer chuckled.

"I wasn't sure until recently, but you have a gift. A mental shield," He said, "It probably wasn't very strong before but as you've aged and made adult choices, it has gotten stronger."

Bella sat back and thought for a minute before just shrugging. She heard Tanya breathe out a laugh beside her. "But that's a mental shield. I haven't seen any of this," Alice said and gestured between Bella and Tanya and the rest of the Denalis.

"I would assume that when Bella made the choice to move here, you probably weren't looking for that," Eleazer said and Alice thought for a moment before nodding in agreement, "And once she met Tanya you wouldn't have been able to see the two of them together being that her mate bond is mental," Bella heard a low growl and her eyes shifted to Edward after realizing that he was the one to make the sound, "Yes, a mate bond. Jasper may not be able to read Bella since her shield has strengthened, but he can definitely read it on Tanya."

Gazes shifted to Jasper who seemed to have tried to tune the conversation out. He turned his attention to Tanya then and his eyes darkened slightly before returning to normal, "Yes," He said simply before shifting his gaze once again.

Edward stormed out of the house then and Tanya tugged Bella into her side. "Don't know why he's surprised," Rosalie mumbled from the other side of the room, "He knew it all along. We all did," She said with a roll of her eyes. Carlisle shot her a look and she huffed but stayed quiet.

"Speaking of," Emmett piped up, "When did this friendship happen?" He asked and his wife shifted slightly against him.

"If you're referring to the common knowledge of me hating her while she was dating Edward, I felt no need to get attached to someone who I figured we would leave behind. I was right. I also didn't feel the need to get close to someone who we were lying to. I hated it. So, I contacted her after the whole debacle, by the way, great job with him, Carlisle. He's a grade A son leaving a defenseless human in the woods by herself. Anyway, we became friends," She shrugged and looked to Bella who just shrugged and nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly and Rosalie's tough exterior lost some of its edge.

"I couldn't risk you thinking about it near Edward or wanting to join me and Alice accidently seeing the trip in a vision. I always made last minute trips while I was car shopping or on an extended hunting trip." Emmett seemed to accept that answer.

"Anything else?" Eleazer asked and no one spoke up.

"Good," Tanya said, "Bella most definitely has an English test tomorrow that she hasn't even read the chapters for."

"No I don't," Bella said with furrowed eyebrows as she turned towards her mate.

"You have a pop quiz that will apparently be weighted like a test grade. Don't know how he gets away with that though," Tanya mumbled that last part under her breath.

"Shit."


	31. Chapter 31

Bella woke in her own apartment. She pouted when she realized that Tanya was no longer in the bed with her. She had grown accustomed to waking up with her mate there. She rolled over to grab her phone and found a note on top of it.

'Had to make a last-minute meeting this morning. Trust me, I would have much rather been there to see you want up and kiss you good morning. Come see me when you get to campus and I'll rectify that. I love you. -Tanya'

Bella smiled and stuck the note into the drawer on her nightstand with an idea forming in her head as she got up to get ready for her day of classes.

0~0~0

Bella entered her apartment and not two seconds after she shut her door was Kate coming through it, "You have to come with me right now," She said and Bella looked up, saw that she was serious for once, and nodded.

"Why?" She asked as she was lifted onto the vampire's back and the blonde told her to tuck her face before she took off at break-neck speed.

"T's going to kill Edward," Was the only answer she received. Bella just grimaced and held on for the short ride. Kate didn't jostle her once and Bella assumed it was because she didn't have time to pick on the human during this trip like she normally did.

They arrived at the Denali home in record time and Bella was brought out to the back of the house. She was sat to her feet and looked around at everyone who seemed tense and on edge. Well, everyone except Rosalie who was filing her nails like nothing was going on.

The Cullens all seemed ready to fight at a moment's notice. The Denalis seemed to be the same and willing to do whatever Tanya wanted.

There in the center, was her mate and her ex. Tanya was crouched and growling, as was Edward, "Don't think I won't shatter you, boy. You may have a gift, but I've been around a lot longer than you or anyone in your coven have been," She snarled.

Kate had mumbled something about Edward laying claim to Bella as she ran with her so Bella could guess more or less what had happened. "Tanya," She said exasperatedly and gold eyes shifted in her direction of their own accord, "We talked about this," She said in the same tone with her hands now propped on her hips.

Tanya only growled in Edward's direction as she spoke back to her mate, "But he-" Bella cut her off.

"I didn't ask what he did," She chided and Tanya huffed but didn't let up on her stance or the growls she was throwing in Edward's direction.

"But, baby-" She was cut off yet again by her mate who was having none of this.

"Tanya Elaine," She said in a scolding tone and Tanya huffed loudly and stood to her feet before propping her hands on her own hips and turning to face her mate.

"Fine!" She huffed out and Bella smirked at the pout on her face.

Bella heard Emmett make a 'whipped' sound with his mouth before he was also making the gesture with his hand and speaking, "Whipped!" In Tanya's direction.

Rosalie beat Bella to anything that she was going to say, "I don't know why you thought that was a smart idea while she's still riled up but I'd run if I were you, big guy. I might just let her have you," She said softly before Emmett realized she was right and taking off into the woods while Tanya growled after him.

She stayed around long enough to tell the Cullens to get lost if they didn't agree with her relationship before she was running off into the forest after Emmett.

Bella waited until the Cullens cleared out before looking to Rosalie, "Should we intervene?" She asked as she motioned towards the forest where their mates had just disappeared.

"No, they do this all the time. Tanya loves to spar," Rosalie responded as she turned for the house, "Kate, did you say you got a new racing game?" She asked and Bella heard Kate squeal excitedly in response.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella was between Kate and Rosalie later. Kate had gotten out her newest game. Rosalie had taken an extraordinary amount of time choosing her car. Bella didn't stop worrying about Tanya.

They were in the middle of the last lap of whatever game they were on (Bella lost count after losing seven times and beating Kate once) when she heard the door open. As she was finishing her lap, Tanya's hand reached down from behind her, took her controller and tossed it to the side, then lifted Bella into her arms. They were out of the front door before anyone could respond.

Bella was spun in Tanya's arms and just wrapped herself around her mate as tightly as she could, "Do you feel better, baby?" She asked softly as she kissed Tanya's neck gently over and over again as she was carried.

"Now that he's out of the area, I feel somewhat better," Tanya whispered as she tightened her hold on Bella. She was coming up on Bella's apartment building now and slowed down some. She sat the human to her feet in order for them to walk into the building and up to her apartment without garnering too many strange looks.

"What did he say?" Bella asked once they were inside her apartment and she was back in Tanya's arms.

The blonde buried her face against Bella's neck and hair and breathed in deeply, "That you were his and that I was crazy for thinking anything differently. That no one would ever love me. That I wasn't worthy," Tanya mumbled and Bella stiffened.

"I should have let you kill him!" She exclaimed and attempted to pull out of Tanya's arms and make her way to the door.

The vampire laughed and pressed several kisses to Bella's face as she pulled her back into her arms, "And just what do you think your little fragile ass is going to do? Fight a vampire?" She asked as she continued to giggle as the image of Bella getting angry and going off to fight in her honor played over and over in her mind.

"If I have to," Bella huffed and brought her hands up to cup Tanya's cheeks. She crushed their lips together and tried to pour every emotion she had into the kiss before she broke apart once again panting slightly, "Tanya, baby, you know I love you right?" She asked and received a nod, "I love you so incredibly much. And you deserve all of it. You are so worthy of me and you are so worthy of a mating bond. I love every single thing about you. Even the weird human quirks that you've picked up," Tanya shot her a playful glare and Bella leaned up to kiss the end of her nose in response to it. "It was always you and it always will be, Tanya."

0~0~0

Things had calmed down substantially. Edward and Carlisle had fled Alaska. Esme stayed around long enough to apologize to Bella and the Denali coven before she too fled with her mate and son. Alice had stayed for an extra few days and she and Bella had had a few good conversations and were on their way to a friendship once again. She had eventually left once she realized the toll this trip was having on Jasper.

Jasper, for his part, apologized for Bella's 18th birthday. She assured him that she'd never blamed him but thanked him anyway. Rosalie and Emmett had stayed the longest. Rosalie loved the time that she spent in Denali anyway, and now that her secret was out, she could stay as long as she wanted.

They'd stayed for a week longer than Alice and Jasper. Rose had finally gotten enough time to really catch up with the sisters. Emmett retook his place as Bella's 'honorary bother'. Bella found it wasn't hard to let him back into her life. She'd always loved him as her 'brother bear'.

Once everyone had left, Tanya had gone hunting with her sisters before coming back, collecting her mate, and instructing that no one should bother them for the duration of the weekend. She'd then ran Bella back to her apartment where they spent the weekend in bed together.

0~0~0

"Why are you crinkling?" Kate asked without looking up from their game of checkers. Bella had come to the store after getting a text from her all but begging her to do so. Tanya had meetings today after classes and would be a little later getting home.

"I'm not," Bella said as she made her move.

"You realize I have super hearing, right?" She dead panned as she contemplated her next move, "You're crinkling."

"I got a new tattoo," Bella finally answered after Kate made her move and blocked one of her pieces into a corner. She studied the board before seeing a move she was sure Kate had missed. She jumped three of Kate's pieces and earned herself a kinged piece.

"A new tattoo?" Kate said and wiggled her eyebrows, "What is it?" She asked excitedly and Bella bit her lip. She'd wanted Tanya to be the first to see it but she did want Kate's opinion, "Oh, come on, please?" She pouted playfully and Bella rolled her eyes, jumped another of Kate's pieces, stood, lifted her shirt up to her ribs, and removed the bandage that was covering the new ink. Kate was quiet for a long few moments and Bella finally looked up from the tattoo and into her "sister's" eyes. Kate was smiling softly and made eye contact with the human, "She's lucky."

"I'm lucky," Bella breathed out.

0~0~0

Bella had stayed at the store with Kate until Tanya had come in. She'd smiled Bella's favorite smile in the world and Bella wondered if there would ever come a time that she didn't swoon over her mate. She hoped there wouldn't.

It was closing time and Kate had left as they did. They'd headed to Bella's apartment and the human had coaxed Tanya into a shower with her. She'd locked their lips together as they undressed one another and stepped blindly into the shower. She knew Tanya wouldn't let her fall anyway.

It wasn't until Tanya was lathering Bella's hair with shampoo, that she noticed the new ink. She'd stilled and then knelt down in front of her mate to look more closely at the tattoo. Bella opened her eyes and looked down at Tanya. She ran her fingers through wet, blonde hair and watched a little smile start to form over Tanya's lips.

"You like it?" Bella asked softly and Tanya laughed and nodded.

"I love it," She said and carefully pressed her lips around the freshly inked skin of her mate's ribs, "I wish I could do the same. I'd be covered in all things 'Bella'," She whispered and Bella laughed in response.

There on Bella's ribs, in Tanya's perfectly elegant script, read "I love you. -Tanya". It was from the note the vampire had left Bella the other morning and Bella hadn't been able to get rid of the idea once she'd had it. She loved her new tattoo though and was glad that she'd thought of it.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been several months since the Cullens visit. Bella and Tanya's relationship and bond had only grown stronger. They were only ever apart when Bella was in class and Tanya was teaching or in meetings.

Kate and Bella had become basically inseparable. Kate had told Bella one night as they spent time together playing video games while waiting for Tanya to be done working that she was quickly becoming one of her favorite people and that she was glad Bella was her sister. Bella had blinked rapidly to get rid of her sudden tears and echoed the sentiment back to her.

Carmen and Bella spent time discussing art for Bella's art history class. The vampire had many degrees in art and had seen plenty of them being made in her life time. Bella enjoyed her time with their 'mother figure' and looked forward to talks with Carmen or time when Carmen decided to cook for her.

Eleazer had set aside time for them to get to know one another as well. She loved her time with him just as much as she loved her time with the others. He was a serious kind of funny and for some reason really loved 'dad jokes'. She'd find herself staring blankly at him after he said one and then just laughing once she realized that he really did say it.

Her time with Irina and Laurent wasn't as often but she did love the couple as her family as well. Irina was one prank after another and was always willing to help her get back at Kate for all of the things she'd pulled on her. Laurent was like another brother to her and the soft-spoken vampire was full of wisdom and tidbits of information about anything and everything.

Bella found herself part of a family like no other. She loved every single person and she loved every moment with them.

0~0~0

As Bella laid with Tanya, their bodies intertwined and with Tanya's fingers softly ghosting over her hips and up and down her ribs tracing mindless patterns, Bella finally came to her conclusion.

"I want to be changed," She mumbled and Tanya nodded.

"I know," She replied softly and continued what she'd been doing before.

"I mean now, T," Bella whispered and felt the cool fingers against her skin still suddenly. Gold eyes met her own and they stared at one another for a long few moments.

"You're sure?" She asked softly and Bella nodded. She watched the most beautiful smile break out across Tanya's face and couldn't help but smile in response.

"It's almost summer break and I'm not taking any classes this term. I want to be changed," She said definitively and nodded to assure herself and her mate of her choice.

"Okay then."

0~0~0

The fire was finally subsiding. She'd been in the flames for what felt like eternity but she was sure was only a few days.

Slowly, but surely, her senses returned to her. She could feel the sheets beneath her. She could hear everything. She could smell four distinct scents. She could feel something pulling her to open her eyes.

Bella willed her eyes open and was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

* * *

Well, that's it. I never actually thought I'd get to the last chapter but here it is! Thank you all so much for reading this story and telling me how you felt about it along the way. I appreciate all of you and I hope that you've enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
